


Hinata Shōyō TikTok Inspired One-Shots

by lance_space_mommy



Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Multi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: These all revolve around Hinata and different AU based on Hinata and kinda angsty ideas!Fem HinataTrans HinataDeaf HinataSpeed skater HinataNon-aging HinataGuitar playing HinataAnd the list goes in and onI love Hinata so here’s a fic dump 😌✌️
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803319
Comments: 35
Kudos: 333
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	1. The Iconic Crackheads of Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this wild ride!

@tempestjenna

Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata had all disappeared. Suga had no clue how they could loose three people in the course of a 5 minute break.

The team had rushed around campus to no avail. They heard laughing, it came from behind the gym.

Man did everyone feel like idiots, no one checked the back of the gym. There the three were, all walking around a Volleyball. Noya holding a broom, Hinata staring and his feet, Tanaka looking at the sky.

Noya: Whats the best time for a striped sweater?

Tanka: Starfish pubes

Pausing the two stared at Tanaka.

”What the fuck bro?”

Shrugging it off they continued.

Tanaka: What’s the driest thing you can think of?  
Hinata: My ex’s ear canal  
Noya: Homecoming queen

Hinata: Are you interested in cannibalism?  
Tanaka: Only if it’s blue like Gatorade  
Noya: A bag of decomposing gum I mean

Tanaka: Favorite star sign  
Noya: The under-flap of my left butt cheek  
Hinata: Goat BAAH  
  
The three bursting out into laughter Hinata’s noises always cracked them up.

Hinata: Favorite Korean reggae band?  
Tanaka: The lesbians in “orange is the new black”  
Noya: Taylor Swift

Noya: Favorite ice cream topping.  
Tanaka: Mom’s eyelashes  
Hinata: *funny voice* toaster strudels yah?

~More laughter~

Favorite breakfast food?  
Silence...  
Hinata: NNYGAMP

They had to stop what they were doing as they fell into fits of laughter. Tanaka was the first on to see they were being watched, followed by Hinata, then Noya.

Daichi raised a brow, “What are you three doing?”

Noya spoke up, “A game, Hinata needed cheered up... right Hinata?”

“Yeah! My uhm... my- my goldfish died!”

Suga sighed, “You all are horrible liars, now get back to practice before we make you run laps.”

The three immediately got up agreeing they’d continue later.


	2. Time Will Still be Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata never a tells anyone he can sing.
> 
> Suga and Kageyama catch the small boy singing.
> 
> Hinata is a pinning idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little fic for the song that is close to my heart 🥴🖕

Sound : Bombs on Monday - Melanie Martinez

The gym was quiet in the mornings. Hinata would sometimes just sit inside and sing, enjoying the echo.

Energy can be taken out in many forms, today he chose singing. Kageyama and Hinata were going to the park for extra practice after practice today anyways, no point in tiring himself.

Not expecting anyone Hinata sat in his usual spot his book bag resting in his lap. Kageyama recently has been racing through his mind. It was rare but there were occasions where he’d see that soft smile or hear little snippets of his insecurities. A side of Kageyama no one else ever sees.

Things Hinata never even thought about. He thought Kageyama was stubborn and a control freak but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Kageyama made it out to be for himself. Hinata was determined to prove it and show Kageyama no one on the team cared because they knew it was on impulse and that it didn’t really matter. Besides Noya, Tanaka, and Tsukki find it funny and couldn’t give a smaller shit.

Yet there was one special moment between the two Kageyama had a yogurt and Hinata had a meat bun the two enjoying their snacks in peace.

Kageyama discussed how he was actually glad to go to Karasuno. Explaining his past with abandonment, and his possessive personality. Hinata obviously didn’t mind the trait and rather admired it. Being able to have a strong backbone to defend and do whatever it took for something was something Hinata wished he had.

Hinata is persistent and devoted, yet he was a pushover in most cases mainly in social aspects. Kageyama was rock solid with everything it was impressive to say the least. Too bad he was as dumb as dirt.

The two had made a promise to each other, they’d always stick together. Even if they weren’t playing Volleyball on the same team. That they’d never leave one another no matter what.

The words came to his mouth the echo in the gym rang filled with Hinata’s surprisingly strong voice.

**Pinky promise. I’ll still love your garden. Even with no flowers? Even with no flowers.**

**Doctors orders. Don’t be broken hearted. Time will still be ours? Time will still be ours.**

The reality of the future and Kageyama’s personality did leave Hinata to believe he’d be left alone in the end or broken hearted. Love just worked like that.

**Never thought that something, something so tragic could ever happen, to our peaceful little perfect family.**

**I promise, promise to love you. You and the children carousel spinnin’ our neighborhood will always be this pretty.**

* * *

  
Suga normally would always stop by the gym in the mornings to make sure no one was over working, he often caught Kageyama, Hinata, or Noya practicing.

He spotted Kageyama walking torwards the gym, “Morning Kageyama!”

“Oh, hey Suga.”

“Heading to the gym? Daichi said he left it open this morning. So I was heading over to see if anyone was there.”

“Ah I was planning on maybe practicing serves but I kinda don’t want to anymore... me and Hinata are going to the park after practice.”

“I’m glad you two are close. I was a little nervous at the beginning but now I see that there was nothing to worry about.”

Kageyama felt his face heat up, yeah no kidding the two were close. Kageyama was practically dying to understand how the human tangerine felt about him.

They were about to enter until they heard a beautiful voice.

_Pinky promise. I’ll still love your garden. Even with no flowers? Even with no flowers._

The two took a peak, Hinata sat against the wall his eyes closed his book bag pulled to his chest as if he was creating the lyrics on the spot.

_Doctors orders. Don’t be broken hearted. Time will still be ours? Time will still be ours._

Suga smiled warmly at the small first year, he had managed to consume Suga’s heart truly taking him under his wing declaring guardianship over him. Kageyama on the other hand had his jaw dropped, his face flushed, and a hand covering his mouth. Hinata looked at peace, happy to be sitting in the gym by himself contently singing into the giant empty space.

_Never thought that something, something so tragic could ever happen, to a peaceful little perfect family._

There was something in his voice, everyone knew Hinata didn’t have a father. He left and Hinata never forgave his father for that, yet he didn’t seem too bothered by it as his mother apparently hated the man anyways. The two both subconsciously agreed on sitting down intently listening. After all the Karasuno Volleyball Club was a family of its own. Hinata was happily considered a member.

_I promise, promise to love you. You and the children carousel spinnin’ our neighborhood will always be this pretty._

Hinata was smiling he seemed giddy about whatever his mind was thinking. He was childish, he sang about having to use the bathroom and was always bouncing around carefree. Suga knew the two were pinning after one another, yet the two didn’t have any clue the other liked them back. They were really like lost children.

“Kageyama? Suga?”

“Shit we’ve been caught-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Latin Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Volleyball teams decided to hold a giant party will all groups invited.
> 
> Gasolina came on and the Latin kings rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t need to have cake to get down.”  
> -flatass shittykawa 2020
> 
> Deadass something he’d said once in his life

@ Ellenoreshoto

The building was filled and the music was blaring. Mostly everyone wasn’t sober, at the least a little intoxicated. A fair amount weren’t due to their phobia of not being in control or they were the DD.

Yet there was Latin music playing and suddenly six people who hadn’t been on the dance floor was there now. To make it even better the song was Gasolina.

The Miya twins, Tendo, Hinata, Oikawa, and Ushijima took the floor.

The everyone else watched in surprise, amused as these people got down to the music. Surprised as they had revealed their moves and possible Latin inheritance.

Tendo was obviously moving with excitement and energy doing his signature hand movements, Ushijima danced with Tendo as he was the only reason that he was dancing. He seemed stiff but fluid at the same time.

The Miya twins were dancing synchronized, one with a straight face the other with a smirk. Hinata and Oikawa were doing a whole routine their hips rolled without any struggle, Oikawa had no ass but pulled it off. Hinata was thicc TM. His muscular thighs and surprisingly nice ass helped reveal his partial Latin heritage. Atsumu came over, spinning Hinata officially the pairs broke up and everyone switched partners. Atsumu and Hinata were on fire, they moved together in sync fluidly. We all know Hinata can throw it back too. The music upbeat and completely in Spanish, Hinata and Oikawa sang perfectly leaving everyone surprised. Over half the people in there either needed to get more drunk, or joined in the dance party with the provocative dancing. Nosebleeds were caused left and right.

Hinata laughed doing peace signs as the song ended, “I love that song, brings back memories.”

Oikawa ruffles the gingers hair, “Yes we had made some good memories. We should go back there for fun sometime.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Chibi-Chan!”

Heading over the two made mixed drinks the Karasuno team making their way through the crowd to find their child.

“Only if you promise to not wine about being lonely.”

“You didn’t have to say yes!”

“You made me feel bad! Besides you’re the grand king!”

“Whatever, you didn’t mind it. If anything you promoted it!”

“Yeah I wasn’t having much fun till you showed up.”

“Aww, your so cute lemme hug you,” laughing the two had a short hug, it had been a while since the two hung out since their trip to Brazil.

“Thanks Tooru!”

Suga smiled menacingly, “What are you doing with my son Oikawa?”

“Nothing! We were just catching up since our trip together!”

“Huh? What trip?”

Pulling out his phone Oikawa showing a picture of Hinata in the air spiking a Volleyball into the sand Oikawa held up peace sign with a surprised face.

“Hinata can really jump high even in sand!”

Daichi nodded looking back on thing with a soft smile, “Yeah Hinata never failed to surprise me. I’m now shocked to know you can sing an entire song in Spanish and dance!”

Kageyama seemed surprised, “You and Oikawa are on a first name basis!”

“Yeah we agreed on it our last night there!”

Tsukishima laughed, “Wow jealous Kageyama?”

Yamaguchi smirked lightly elbowing Tsukishima, “We all know the two are also on a first name basis.”

Hinata smiled hugging Kageyama, “Yeah Tobio-kun theres no reason to be jealous!”

“I’m not jealous boke! Come with me.”

Hinata simply leaped onto Kageyama like a koala. He was tanner, his hair shorter with a nice undercut, the top still fluffy. He had an earring so did Kageyama they wore matching earrings. Everyone had assumed Hinata and Atsumu were together but him and Saska were surprisingly kissing in the corner of the party.

They watched and Hinata and Kageyama disappeared into the hallways presumably to find a room.

The two weren’t seen for the rest of that party or the next day. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes idk why I made this and I didn’t know how to end it. Hormonal aged up boys and alcohol? Yes!


	4. Speaking French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata manages to get in a situation where he can only speak in French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this one but I’ll leave this here

POV: Sound - Bim Bam Toi

Hinata ran into the gym after school, he was panicked as he made his way to Daichi, frantically speaking French.

“Woah woah! Hinata what are you saying, your speaking gibberish!”

Hinata groaned as he was trying to explain but was only speaking French. Upon more people coming in they were surprised to know Hinata could even speak another language.

Yachi came in sighing, “No luck?”

Hinata shook his head Suga asking for an explanation no one could give him one.

**“Et ça monte, ça monte, ça monte**

**Jusqu'à c'que mon petit cœur disjoncte!”**

Using his hands, crying, he explaining his distress in movement knowing no one understood him.

**”Et ça fait bim-bam-boum, ça fait -pschhht!- et ça fait "vroum”**

**Ça fait bim-bam-boum, dans ma tête y a tout qui tourne**

**Ça fait "chut!" et puis "blabla!", ça fait, comme ci-comme ça”**

Hinata gave up, defeated, sitting on the ground while Yachi whispering the translation, “And it goes up, it goes up, it goes up. Until my little heart breaks,” everyone slowly listens to her Hinata nodding in joy as she was saying what he was saying. Yet nothing he said made sense to her or what he was trying to describe.

“And it's bim-bam-boom, it's -pschhht! - and it's "vroum"

It's been bim-bam-boom, in my head everything is spinning

It’s "hush!" and then "blah!", it does, like this like that.”

The team looked at Hinata in confusion. Hinata sighed knowing there wasn’t a cure for this, he was crazy. Although him speaking French was cute. They came to the conclusion the constant receives with his head caused this or he was hypnotized.

Carrying out practice as usual Ukai was genuinely confused and believed it was a prank until Hinata spoke perfect French.

“Okay so this is probably a dumb idea but how about we hypnotize him into no longer speaking French?”

“Hinata over here now!”

Hinata seemed hopeful, nodding violently.

“We’re gonna hypnotize you into speaking Japanese again.”

Nodding, Hinata watched as they used a pocket watch from the lost and found, holding it in front of him face.

“Woah it looks like he’s actually in a trance.”

“Cause he is your majesty.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes as Ukai spoke to Hinata in a calm tone, “You’ll no longer speak in fluent French when I snap my fingers. You’ll never speak in fluent French when I snap my fingers.”

Snapping he spoke, “You may now come out of the trance.”

Hinata blinked, “¿Soy normal?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry I’m not editing this one or even re-reading it. This is something I came up with at 4 am.


	5. Just the Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a world where you can see the amount of people that like and hate you show above your head. Hinata’s was low but who was it?

POV: Who Likes/Dislikes you meter

You’d walk around with numbers above your head. One in red and one in green. Red means the amount of people who don’t like you and Green means the amount of people who like you.

Everyone always had around five or ten people who didn’t like them as that’s how life worked. The amount of people that liked them normally depended on if they were social or not.

Hinata was always the most surprising to people. So many people liked him it was surprising. His number surpassed 100 people. It was honestly uncommon to have such a high number at Karasuno. The school was known for being filled with independent kids. Yet there was a number in red. It was 2.

* * *

Tsukishima asked one day bored and curious.

“Any idea on who doesn’t like you?”

“Well I know who one of them is. The other I have an idea but it’s never been proven true so I can’t say I do.”

His teammates looked genuinely confused.

“Proven?”

“Yeah like all the books I’ve read none of them officially have the answer.”

Tanaka shook his head, “I don’t think any of us are following.”

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know if you’d want to.”

Yams raised a brow, “Who doesn’t like you? Of course only if you want to tell us though.”

Thinking for a minute Hinata contemplated sharing, “Alright. I don’t think it’s too big of a deal and I trust you all. It’s my biological father.”

Suga seemed surprised, “How does your own parent not like you? How do you know?”

Hinata hesitated opening and closing his mouth, he didn’t know if he wanted to share it. It was personal, and he had no problem with them knowing but he wasn’t sure if he could even bring himself to share it.

Tsukishima chuckled, “Oh so you actually don’t know?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “He’s a dumbass let him think!”

Asahi sighed, “Guys common, be nice.”

Noya cheered supporting Hinata as a senpai, “Hey it’s fine if you don’t know though. Most of us don’t know.”

Hinata shook his head, “No I do know. I really do.”

You could tell in his voice the energetic tone was strained yet they didn’t say anything in response they just sat in a circle patiently waiting.

“Okay...,” he remained silent his mouth open, “it’s not even hard to say!”

They watched as he was frustrated whatever it was, it was bad.

Knowing Hinata had said he was okay with sharing they remained calm and only offered an awkward look of understanding.

“Well. I’ve come to terms with it but I was a mistake. My mother refused to get an abortion though, my father was enraged. He even took her there to get one, I know because he told me and shoved the appointment papers in my face.”

He took a deep breath rubbing his face, “Now I never knew the way he treated me was wrong. I hadn’t known that fathers didn’t treat their children the way he treated me. It was only a matter of time until one of my sensei’s noticed the injuries. My mom ended up pregnant again, with my little sister. Once again my father didn’t want it. He took all of his frustration out on me for it, since my mother was pregnant.It ended with me in the hospital and him in prison. Now it’s just me, my mom, and Natsu. I know he hates me for being born, and being the reason he was put in jail.”

It was quiet, “So you saying he physically abused you?”

“Well... kinda it wasn’t just physical, it was mental too. I ended up having to talk to someone for a while because of how much it messed with my head. I’d like to think I’m fine now.”

Daichi pauses trauma does have an impact on self worth, “Do you ever think... you don’t like yourself?”

“Well duh, but there’s no proven evidence that it’s possible so my back up person is my mom.”

Noya smashes Hinata into a hug, “Don’t hate yourself, you’re so thicc!”

Of course that resulted the back of his head getting smacked.

Hinata stood up, “Its okay! I’ve lived my entire life like this. I’ve learned to just deal with it and I’m doing pretty great if you ask me!”

Even though he said it loudly with genuine energy. It lacked confidence and sounded like he had told a horrid lie.

All they wanted was for him to be happy they all were a number in his likes, and he was a number in theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I may edit it when I feel like it!


	6. Loud Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was slowly going deaf. The Karasuno team has no idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the concept of this one!

Inspired by a random person signing on their live  
  


Hinata had slowly gotten louder over the school year and people finally started to pick up on it.

Sometimes he ‘ignored’ someone when they brought it up or even when they called out to him.

Daichi had enough and made his way over, Hinata didn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Hinata what’s gotten into you? You can’t just disrespect people and ignore them, also you’re yelling has become a problem.”

Hinata seemed surprised and the hurt look on his face revealed that it wasn’t intentional and he felt extremely guilty, “I’m sorry. I never meant to be mean.”

Daichi smiled when he realized Hinata meant no harm, he cursed at himself for speaking harshly to the first year initially, “It’s alright just please tone back your volume and listen when your spoken to.”

* * *

Hinata stopped talking, no one knew why. It just seemed that all of the sudden he just kinda went mute yet no one really understood nor cared enough to ask. Daichi blamed himself, bringing it up to Suga.

“Oh maybe we should contact his mother to make sure everything’s okay? Hinata wouldn’t want to feel like a burden.”

Tanaka made his way over, “Hey do you guys have any idea on why Hinata literally never speaks anymore?”

“No that’s what we were just discussing.”

“Hinata!”

The short boy simply looked over as Kageyama had yelled at him, “Hmm?”

“Hurry up we’re practicing our quick.”

* * *

Suga sighed watching Hinata leave first turning to the people still changing and gathering their things.

“Hey, does anyone have any information on what’s going on with Hinata?”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “No I was actually planning on taking Tsukki with me to visit him personally and ask.”

“Me and Daichi are doing that! Would you like to come with us?”

“Yeah I’m tired,” Tsukishima said throwing on his bag over his shoulder.

Tanaka and Noya a package deal invited themselves, “Ah yes we’d like a ride as well.”

Kageyama scoffed, “Well I’m going if you all are.”

Asahi and Ennoshita had finals to study for so they couldn’t attend.

“Sorry guys we have to study for our finals.”

“Don’t worry you two we will tell you how it goes!”  
  


* * *

Suga pulled up and parked. As if on cue the front door opened Hinata smiled brightly a man who looked to be in his early twenties next to him.

Hinata quickly signed to the guy.

_‘Thank you for helping me’_

The man signed back speaking as well.

_‘Of course but can you try to sign and speak at the same time?’_

Hinata shook his head.

_‘I think I may just go mute.’_

_‘Why would you do that? You spoke to me our last meeting?’_

Hinata seemed frustrated his hand moments quickening.

_‘I’m apparently a disruption and too loud when I speak'_

Hinata closed the door behind him to prevent cold air flowing into his house.

_'You should keep speaking I can help you train your voice in volume. If you stop speaking you may never speak again'_

Hinata simply nodded he spoke in a hushed voice.

'Thank you, I’d like that'

_'Did you get the hearing aid yet?'_

_'No, one more shift and I'll have enough though.'_

_'That's good how are you mentally?'_

_'I'm not completely there. I feel lost and alone."_

The door opened and Natsu came out tugging Hinata's arm.

"Im tired!"

Simply nodding Hinata spoke to the best of his ability, "Wait inside I'll be there in a second."

Closing the door Hinata sighed, " _Im just overwhelmed_."

Pulled into a soft embrace Hinata just leaned into it. Hinata had been tearing at the seams and no one properly reached out and helped.

Hinata pulled back rubbing his face going back to signing.

_'Thank you, seems like you're the only one who cares. I'll see you in two days?’_

_'Yes and make sure your ready we are going to get fast food so you can continue your practice on lip reading and start on your speaking volume.'_

Hinata nodded visibly nervous.

_'Until then I'll remain quiet.'_

_'Sound good. Bye Hinata, thanks for the meal!'_

_'No problem bye Tsuchiya.’_

Hinata waves heading back into his house Natsu jumping on him causing him to fall, shutting the door with his foot.

Suga got out of the car, everyone behind him. Knocking on the door there was no answer. They waiting a minute. He probably couldn’t hear them.

Pounding on the door they heard rushing down the stairs. They waited for the door to open and when it did Hinata had on a uniform and had a bag over his shoulder.

“Hey your back early-”

Seeing his group Hinata froze, “What are you all doing here?”

They finally noticed Hinata staring at their lips focused.

Suga spoke calmly, with a concerned look, “We all wanted to check in on you. We’ve been worried and would like an explanation for your sudden silence.”

Hinata looked at his watch before nodding, accepting defeat.

They did deserve some sort of explanation he supposed, “Come in, I have to go to work so I’ll make it quick.”

They sat down Hinata being a good host and offering them all tea and instant coffee it’s all his mother and him could afford.

“I’m going deaf, they don’t exactly know why but I am. I can barely hear myself speak. Right now I can’t. That’s why I slowly get louder, to hear myself. I never meant to seem rude or make you feel like I was ignoring you. I only know I’m being spoke to by looking at someone or hearing it.”

Daichi sighed, “I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly to you the other day. I never meant to make you stop speaking.”

“It’s fine I needed someone to tell me it was getting bad though. Otherwise it would’ve gotten worse. Anyways I really appreciate you guys coming but I just got Natsu to bed and I have a job I need to go to.”

“Where do you work?”

“No where in particular it’s all under the counter work. Now I really need to go.”

They all followed Hinata out he locked the door leaving a note for him mom on the door and grabbing his bag to head off on his bike.

“Want a ride?”

Hinata didn’t hear so Suga rested his hand upon the shooters boy’s shoulder.

“Need a lift?”

Hinata smiled nodding going to sign before stopping himself and attempting to speak quietly, “Yes, Ill send you the address.”

The car ride was loud but Hinata hadn’t even heard most of the conversation. He had sent the address and arrived quickly.

“This is the place you work at?”

“Yeah like I said it’s under the counter stuff since my mom can’t afford to get me a workers permit yet. Thanks again bye!”

They watched as Hinata checked his phone pulling out a hidden key letting himself in. They watched as Hinata disappeared into the building and they left.

They didn’t want to make assumptions but they weren’t so sure that what Hinata was doing was legal and in multiple cases.

He could be an assassin, a prostitute, a gang member, a decoy!

Their worries were soothed when he seemed chipper the next day at practice.

* * *

Nonetheless Hinata had turned 16 and bought the hearing aid helping his situation a bit and he could also start working with out a working permit finding work in restaurants as a server due to his bubbly and kind personality.

Things had gotten better. They always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Mental Health Checkups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental health was important to Takeda and he decided to have an evaluation for each Volleyball player.
> 
> “Hinata you’re up first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst.

@ ohbunnybee

  
  


Hinata sat down, sinking in a chair, mental health was important to Takeda and he decided to have an evaluation for each Volleyball player.

They all were in lined up; the distance between the person getting talked to and people waiting wasn’t nearly far enough apart for the conversation to be private.

“Hinata you’re up first!”

The woman offered a smile, “Ah Shoyo, you never told me you played Volleyball.”

“You never asked.”

She cleared her throat pulling out her board, “Alright. Do you have a sudden lack of motivation?”

“No.”

“Have you been eating too much too little or normal.”

“Too little.”

“How’s sleeping been.”

“Sleeping is difficult but I take sleeping medicine.”

“Have you been isolating yourself?”

“No.”

“Any family members with mental illness?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any family members who’ve committed suicide or have had depression?”

“Yes.”

“What are their relations to you?”

“Father.”

“Have you had thoughts of suicide or harming yourself.”

Hinata seemed to go quiet at that before mumbling, “She doesn’t think I’m that fucking dumb does she.”

“What was that? I was busy writing so I wasn’t focusing.”

She may have not heard him but everyone waiting in line had and it felt like they were trying to swallow legos. It was painful and took their breath away, all in the worst ways.

“No, I haven’t I don’t want to be like my asshole father.”

“Resentment I see.”

“Well imagine watching him kill himself. One of the most shitty things a father can do.”

She nodded a smile on her face, “See you next week.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please, this trauma could-“

“I said I’m fine.”

His face went dark and his eyes threatening. There wasn’t anything he wanted to discuss about the situation and would rather leave it in the past... just like he always had.

He had gone to family therapy when his father was still alive. She had been the councilor. They saw her again once his father died and he never really talked, just playing with anything he could get his hands on.

She fixed her glasses, “Alright. May I ask you one more thing?”

Hinata was already standing, as much as he wanted to run and avoid this conversation going and further he still respected her and wasn’t going to be a complete dick, “Hmm?”

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s doing a lot better. She smiles a lot more and found a passion for writing, she’s very popular in her writing.”

“I’m glad to hear that, what’s Natsu up to now?”

“She’s now going into 5th grade. She’s energetic and very bright. Glad to have her as my sister.”

Opening her mouth he stopped her from pressing, “Thank you but I’m done.”

Walking away he simply took a Volleyball and played by himself using the wall.

There are somethings that should always be left unsaid. It’s only because when they come out, and people know about them... it could change opinions and completely change relationships.

Hinata didn’t want that to change. He didn’t want pity, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be questioned. He wanted to play Volleyball with his friends and feel good.

He was going to keep it that way no matter the costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed 🥴


	8. Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs into a old acquaintance who knows his darkest secret

(#8 - ohnoahhhhhhelp)

The team had no problems with Hinata being trans they welcomed him happily and he couldn’t have been more thankful for their hospitality.

It was after practice and the first years had decided to stay back and just do some practice. Much to Suga’s surprise they managed to get Tsukishima to stay. It’s was definitely only because Yamaguchi was going to be there.

They heard a faint, “You can’t be in here,” coming from Yachi.

The four boys turned to see a skanky looking first year walk in, her uniform not from Karasuno.

“Well look at what we have here! Why are you alone with three boys Hinata? Gonna have a foursome? This blond bitch lookout?”

Hinata didn’t even seem offended upon seeing her, he immediately assume she’d say shit along those lines, “No these are my teammates. I’m on the Volleyball team since you’re too incompetent to realize with that peanut sized brain of yours. The bottle of perfume you put on everyday probably fried your brain.”

“Oh even better you joined the boys team to be a whore and sleep with everyone on the team.”

Hinata rested his hands on his hips dropping the Volleyball, “You assume I fuck everything that breaths. Are you sure your not the wack ass bitch here? Besides I can smell your fishy ass a mile away. Already was prepared to see your ugly-painted face.”

The three boys were officially bewildered. Tsukishima couldn’t deny he was proud to hear Hinata trash talk. Yachi was visibly nervous as the chick didn’t seem friendly and refused to listen. Yamaguchi was also mildly panicked because if Hinata was cursing this wasn’t going to end well. Kageyama proud and definitely pleased upon watching his crush destroy this bimbo bitch.

She laughed, clapping, “Nice! You got jokes. I just came by too see how much bigger your tits got as you seem to have a lot of clients drooling over you, but I can see you’re still binding, such a shame.”

Wait what? Clients? Drooling over Hinata’s boobs? What?

Hinata was irritated at the repetition of bringing up his chest. He’d let it slide once or twice because the words to describe a trans person's chest were limited and confusing but the girl knew what she was saying, “Well I’m not exactly thrilled to have them. I’d prefer if you don’t comment on my chest or my personal business.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Your father seemed quite happy to comment on them? Does he still? Oh, wait that’s right he’s gone now.”

Hinata’s eyes were burning, the anger displayed on his face, “You know my father wasn’t like that. His death is nothing to joke about and he shouldn’t have died.”

As she spoke Hinata grew closer, fists forming, “He deserves everything that happened to him. Keep selling your body though! Maybe one day you’ll save up enough money to buy some self-respect.”

Hinata had enough this brat, shit was about go down, “Shut up. Shut up!"

The gym was silent as Hinata screamed chills being sent down as Hinata tugged his hair storming right up to the girl, "SHUT UP!”

Screaming he sent his fist into her face. The girl looked horrified she knew she fucked up but she wasn't about to back down.

“If I’m still a girl in your eyes then I have every right to beat the shit out of you!”

Hinata and the girl screaming at one another as they struggled in power.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy prostitute!”

Hinata slammed his fists into her face screaming tears flying down his cheeks, “Fuck you!”

Being pulled back by Tsukishima, Hinata couldn’t breathe, his breaths panicked as the girl with a broken nose and swollen cheeks rose.

They stood there staring at each other.

“Say hi to my dad tonight for me!”

Hinata escaping from Tsukishima’s grip sent his fist into the girl's face once more knocking her out, "I fucking will piece of shit!"

Hinata stood there momentarily before he crumbled to the ground sobbing. They let the girl lay there watching her chest rise and fall, clearly unconscious.

In between sobs, Hinata could barely speak, “I don’t have a choice.”

Yamaguchi started tending to female's wounds knowing if all’s well she’d have a broken nose and wouldn’t be able to prove she had been beaten up. The gym had no cameras either.

Yachi tended to Hinata’s hands carefully looking at him speaking in a hushed voice, “I won’t judge you. I’m sorry about your loss.”

Hinata let out another sob as a response once the girl was fixed up they waited for her to wake up. Kageyama eventually pulled Hinata close.

“Please don’t sell yourself away anymore, I’ll do everything I can to help you. Just please stop.”

Hinata didn’t respond he just held him tight breathing in the scent that had grown on him. The strange scent of coconut and blueberries.

The girl woke up enraged, “Bitch I’ll-“

Tsukishima blocked her from stepping in Hinata’s direction, “I’d recommend you leave before we report you for coming onto our campus and harassing a student here. We can easily get you kicked out of your school, so before I kick you out of this gym physically I suggest you start running.”

She was gone before he even finished speaking the situation dawned on her quickly that this would be her demise if this were to get out.

Hinata simply decided he wasn’t going to show up for his client, he’d get paid when he showed up so there wasn’t any harm being done. Hinata threw on his casual clothes, grabbing his bag. Just needing to leave, Hinata craved sleep.

Kageyama took Hinata’s hand seeing his still was shaken up, “Wanna spend the night at mine? I have some baggy sweatshirts you can wear while I clean your uniform and sportswear.”

Hinata looked up to him, a warm smile growing on his face, “Yeah I’d like that. Do you still have those recordings of the championships?”

“Yeah, we can watch them. Also, my parents are out so we can eat upstairs.”

Nodding, Hinata sent off a message to his mother before walking into the warm home. It was a simple house, not big but surprisingly modern.

As Hinata undressed Kageyama grabbed the spares, cracking open the door they did an exchange of clothing. Deciding not to crush his ribs by binding, Hinata threw on the hoody, a surprisingly unused pair of boxers, and sweatpants. The boxers were too small for Kageyama so they still had the tags on them. The sweatshirt, definitely Kagyema’s and the sweatpants probably belonged to his sister.

With the futon set up Hinata came out for Kageyama to go in looking around the boys' room. It was cozy and your usual boy room. Coming out shirtless Hinata hid his face in the gigantic hoody in attempts to hide his blush.

“Oi boke what are you doing?”

“Turning myself into a cocoon!”

“Ur an idiot. Come downstairs while I make us some instant noodles.”

Taking the noddles upstairs they rested on Hinata’s futon watching Volleyball clips. The cups set aside water bottles laying everywhere Kageyama looked down at Hinata who was drifting off.

“Common time to sleep.”

“No- I’m comfy.”

Picking up Hinata he laid the smaller boy onto his bed pulling him close, “Sleep.”

Hinata was not asleep, “Kageyama... are you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Helping me tonight, I wouldn’t be this happy if I hadn’t come here.”

“Well, you’ll be a lot happier knowing the girl will never mess with you again because I’ll be standing next to you the entire time.”

“You’ll stay? Please don’t lie.”

“I love you, you dumbass! Of course, I’m gonna stay.”

“...I love you too bakayama.”

Feeling soft lips press against his Hinata melted into Kageyama’s embrace. He may have not been innocent but this kiss was so much different and so much better than anything he’s ever experienced. It was euphoric.

“Just promise me, you’ll find better ways to earn money, I’ll help you too. Just let me have you all to myself.”

Squeezing him tightly Hinata smiled feeling himself drift off, “I’ll find a better way. I only want you, I’m yours. Goodnight Tobio.”

“Night Shoyo- dumbass.”


	9. Aging is a privilege, not a predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyo hasn't aged for 50 years.
> 
> "Age is an attitude, not a number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also based on a movie but I don't remember the title oops.

@ ohnoahhhhhhelp

Hinata wasn’t real. Well he was, he just had been sixteen for as long as he can remember. No one knew but his mother, his sister, his sister's daughter, and his sisters daughter’s daughter which in this case is Natsu.

Memorizing and watching the world change around him, he became pretty good at everything. He just enjoyed acting stupid because he knew that there was no point in putting forth effort if he wasn’t going to age.

It was quiet in English class, they were learning the language through history.

“Does anyone know the fall of the Berlin Wall?”

Not expecting anyone to know he raised a brow to see the redhead hold his hand in the air.

“1989.”

When he realized everyone in the room including the teacher were looking at him shocked he continued.

”I’m good with dates sir.”

The entire class stared at him wide-eyed. He had to be lying, yet when the teacher even admitted it was 1989 they couldn’t wrap their head around it.

One of the “dumbest kids” to exist could tell you the dates from American history.

“Are you... how good? Keep it to the year.”

Hinata simply nodded.

“Civil rights act.”

“1961”

“JFK assassination”

“1963”

“MLK”

“68”

“Lincoln”

“1865”

“Roe v. Wade”

“1973”

“Brown v. Board”

“1954”

“The battle of Gettysburg”

“1863”

“The Korean War”

“1950 to, 1953-“

“Ha! It ended in 52.”

“Actually sir, it’s 53.”

The room was silent Hinata completely confident in his answer but his voice had a hint of fear to it.

“Look it up, somebody. Quickly!”

Hinata flinched at the aggressive teacher, not wanting to be wrong.

Kageyama had his phone out, “It was 19... 53.”

The entire room was filled with applause Hinata didn’t even crack a smile he rather sat down not even realizing he had been standing. Kageyama, who was proud had a smug smile on his face, elbowing Hinata.

“Thanks for shutting him up.”

Hinata snapped out of it playfully shoving Kageyama back, “Hey! Don’t be a meanie!”

* * *

The entire school ended up hearing about it, recordings of the scene spread like wildfire. Nothing interesting ever happened at Karasuno.

Walking into the club room he was bombarded with questions but only one stood out.

“How’d you do that? And here I thought you were the dumbest one out of all of us.”

Hinata slipped on his sneakers, not appreciating the genuinely rude comment, “You don’t know anything about me, I’m probably smarter than everyone in this room. You’re all just too assuming to realize it.”

Hinata was far older than all of them and he wasn’t about to be called the dumbest one. He just didn’t apply himself.

“What’s wrong with him today?”

Ukai smiled introducing a guy in his early twenties, “We all have a visitor to spectate today!”

Hinata and the man stared at each other, “Hinata is that you?”

“Hey? Do I know you?”

“Sato? From Highschool... you haven’t aged at all, it’s been three years.”

Hinata was now picking at his cuticles behind his back, “I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a first-year here at Karasuno.”

“Really? He never mentioned having an identical brother... and I never saw you when I went over to hang out.”

Hinata quickly nodded, “I was very busy in pre-high! It’s nice to finally meet you though!”

They knew Hinata was lying, he didn’t have an older brother. He had a little sister.

* * *

“Hinata you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I haven’t aged for 50 years, I’m stuck in the mind and body of a 16-year-old. That was my best friend from the last high school I went to. No one knows. Natsu is my sisters, child’s, child. My great-niece.”

They looked at him in shock, “That's why I know everything and don’t try. What’s the point of doing anything when I’m just going to repeat this cycle over and over again?”

* * *

You’ve grown two cm.

Hinata’s eyes widened as tears fell down his face. He hadn’t grown at all over the past 50 years.

“I think I’m beginning to age again... I can finally live life normally.”

**Hinata smiling at Natsu’s children, “That's how I and Kageyama started dating.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Delicately Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata experiences a lot of Kalopsia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a very positive person when he feel on top of his game or does something good.

@ oddberrycos

Whenever Hinata spikes his eyes would shine, his face concentrated as his body contorted to spike the ball. Yet there was something in that concentration that was full of incredible amounts of beauty.

They would occasionally catch Hinata just observing the world around him. He was one of the last people the Karasuno Volleyball team would guess to appreciate everything around him.

His sporadic energy, stamina, and strength led everyone to believe he was just an idiot who liked to be active due to ADHD or something along those lines.

* * *

It was after practice and Hinata just smiled, his eyes seemed distant like he wasn’t present in the moment. Suga smiled eating his meat bun.

”Are you okay? You normally always are the first to eat your food!”

Hinata hummed eating it in one large bite, no longer in the trance that seemed to leave him at ease with a smile.

Tsukishima sighed fixing his glasses, “Of course you had to snap the idiot back on, ruining my peace and quiet.”

Yamaguchi raised a brow, “Who knew Hinata had an off switch?”

Noya cheered, leaping onto a slightly offended Hinata, “No! I like Shoyo all energetic!”

Hinata smiled absentmindedly, he seemed to just fall back into a quiet observing state. Getting on his bike he waved before pedaling away.

Kageyama shouted, running after him, “Where are you going Hinata boke?”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “Tsukishima you should really consider working on your attitude.”

Asahi turned away from Tanaka facing Daichi, “Well Hinata did look offended at first but he kinda just shut everyone out again.”

Ennoshita finished his bun, wiping off his fingers before throwing his bag over his shoulder not even worried, “Ask him tomorrow, he did have a smile on his face so he probably was just excited to go home or something.”  
  


* * *

It was never an issue and it still isn’t. Hinata just was stuck in reoccurring episodes of Kalopsia.

**Kalopsia - the phenomenon where you perceive things as being more beautiful than they actually are**

Hinata was simply stuck in this delusional, delicate, wonderful state of mind.

It explained to his mother why he could befriend the most unwelcoming and intimidating people. Hinata managed to befriend Kenma, naturally finding Kenma who was extremely introverted perfect in every way, claiming him easily as his best friend. Kenma knew about this as during a cookout the two had talked about their perceptions of people. Kenma confided in Hinata, explaining why he has long hair and that it’s because it shortens his field of view making him less anxious.

Hinata explained how Kenna’s hair was beautiful and perfect. To never change for anyone. That the moment the two declared their friendship and it became habit for the two to message everyday. Hinata was also Kenna’s hype/wing man.

Hinata saw perfection in all of his teammates, sadly even Tsukishima. Of course he’d never admit it or compliment Tsukishima until he got his shit personality together or got to know the beanpole better.

There was something about Kageyama that was different, something about him just seemed natural when he was stuck in Kalopsia or not. His pale skin seemed flawless and soft, his lips thin but never chapped. His hair perfectly straight and how it sculpted his face perfectly. His figure was tall, the perfect amount of muscle leaving him in-between lanky and built. His voice wasn’t too deep but it complimented Hinata’s, much like their bodies. Their personalities contrasted one another but on the court it seemed as if they lined up the piece of the puzzle, clicking together as if nothing else was happening around them. No matter when they fought or when they were bickering Hinata found this strange love for the “unloveable” King.

It never went unnoticed when they were playing Nekoma. Kenma and Hinata ending up eating alone together talking about recent developments in their love-life, volleyball, or video games. Which Kenma got Hinata into a couple games.

* * *

The next day practice came around Hinata wasn’t nearly in a blissful daze as much but they could still see this hazy look in his eyes.

Daichi smiled waving Hinata over, “Hey Hinata! Practice receiving with me!”

Rushing over everyone noticed that flash in his eyes of pure joy, skipping over, buzzing with energy, “Yes captain!”

The two remained oddly quiet for a bit Daichi trying to figure out how to ask or even mention the strange behavior of his kohai (underclassmen).

”So Hinata.”

”Yeah?”

”You seem a little distant at times, is everything alright?”

”Oh! I’m so sorry if I worried you, I’m fine. My mom took me to see someone worried I was mental or something but they just said I go through long and short episodes of Kalopsia.”

Daichi let the ball drop rushing to Hinata, “Are you okay? Does Ukai know about this? Is it bad, what’s Kalopsia?”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, his face lit up brilliantly.

”It’s alright. I need to to calm down though please. You just scared everyone.”

Turning Daichi looked as everyone had stopped what their doing with concerned expressions, Suga rushing over.

”Whats wrong?”

Sheepishly Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, “Nothing I just overreacted and panicked.”

Waving everyone else over Hinata smiled which calmed down everyone significantly, “Alright now first off to answers Daichi’s questions. I’m okay, Ukai doesn’t know about this because it’s not important and doesn’t affect my Volleyball playing, it’s not bad rather the opposite.”

”I’ve been like this for a long time it’s just became more frequent this past year. I’m in a conscious state of mind, my perception of the world around me changes. I have episodes of Kalopsia. Which is the phenomenon where you perceive things as being more beautiful than they actually are. I just get stuck in phases of admiring everything around me finding perfection and simplicity in anything and everything. Which when I play Volleyball my senses are more focused and my playing actually improves although I do get distracted outside of the court.”

Tanaka and Noya crushes Hinata, “You think we’re beautiful?”

Hinata laughed hugging them back, “Always senpais!”

There wasn’t anything to really say about the situation so they decided to go back to practice having the information to reassure themselves Hinata was okay.

* * *

“Oi Hinata boke.”

”Yes bakayama?”

”So you find everyone and everything beautiful but you seem a lot closer to Kenma?”

”His introverted-ness drew me in and we became close friends because of that. He’s also someone I can play video games with and just talk to.”

”Don’t we talk? You gossip to me all the time!”

”I talk to Kenma about different things.”

In that moment Kageyama looked down to see this light blush painted on Hinata’s cheeks his eyes soft but concentrated on Kageyama’s.

”Stop staring dumbass!”

”You’re so confusing to me Yamayama-kun!”

”What is that supposed to mean you turd licker! Don’t call me that either!”

”Whenever I’m stuck in a daze or not you still look cool and handsome.”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blush, “I think that means you like me.”

”Ah. Do you like me back then?”

”I guess to do, somehow I like your annoying ass.”

They declared a war on who liked the other the most, and that was the beautiful start of their surprisingly soft relationship.

  * They have so shame and don’t hide their relationship they hold hands, tugging the other along as they run to school.
  * They most definitely race to the others home whenever they hang out together after school
  * Sleepovers consisted of Volleyball practice and watching recordings of games
  * It took them a month to go on a date and they didn’t even make it a date until they were parting ways
  * It took them two months to kiss and as soon as they kissed their desire to physical affection and pleasure skyrocketed
  * They break up five times a week. They'll fight over the stupidest things, say they're breaking up, and over the course of a few hours they're back together.



Hinata found beauty in everything. Not just bodies btw, also personalities and also the emotions they evoke out of him. But with Kageyama it came naturally and consumed Hinata completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet fic to write.


	11. Wanna Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shōyō has CIPA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shōyō has CIPA
> 
> How the team finds out in an unpleasant way.

_”Ma’am your son has CIPA - Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. It is a rare autosomal recessive disorder of the nervous system which prevents the feeling of pain or temperature, and prevents a person from sweating.”_

* * *

Hinata was only four when his mother found out, it was always strange that whenever he fell or got a cut he acted like it didn’t phase him. He had gotten fevers a bit and she didn’t understand why it seemed like he wasn’t in pain, just uncomfortable. He had fractured his arm on impact when falling out of a tree and didn’t scream, he just walked up to his mom showing her his horribly bent limb.

Hinata’s friends always found it crazy to see Hinata never sweat. Like ever, no matter how much everyone was sweating he didn’t have a drop. Most of the time he would go outside during breaks just to cool himself off to be safe always staying hydrated even though it didn’t offer much.

Halfway through the year they stopped asking him if he was okay when he got hit in the face. Halfway through the year no one even asked why he wore sleeves up his arms. No one asked why he stopped changing in front of them.

No one cared anymore, just like his mother.

Hinata went to go spike but he never hit the ball, just the ground.

The loud crack as his body made impact with the heavily waxed floors. The gym in complete silence other than the ball bouncing to a stop.

**”Hinata!”**

Daichi lifted him onto his lap as Suga checked his pulse.

”He’s breathing.”

Then his hand rose to his forehead, “He’s burning up! Why isn’t he sweating? He drinks water all the time!”

Tsukishima sighed, “Well then that means he’s overheated so take off those dumb sleeves and his shirt!”

Slowly and carefully removing the clothes they stopped after the shirt their eyes widening. A long scar at the hem of his pants it was a light pink and fully healed, there were bandaids on the sleeves most likely from shots and there was some purple dots on his “elbow pit” definitely from blood drawing.

”What the fuck?”

Then they went for the sleeves delicately taking them off in fear of what lays beneath them. It wasn’t what they expected.

Deep red lines, some fresh some old, and some scabs, they decorated both of his arms some opening and bleeding.

Panic rushes over Suga who dug for Hinata’s phone calling the contact under “mom”.

”Oh hi Shōyō-“

”Ma’am this is Sugawara Kōshi from Karasuno High, Hinata has passed out from over heating and we went to take off his shirt and arm sleeves to help him cool off and saw his arms covered in scars and cuts.”

”Is he breathing? I’ll get an ambulance immediately please get some cloth and try cooling him off! I knew letting him do Volleyball was a mistake!”

Hinata was in the hospital and was awake. His mind blank as he explained to the nurse he needed to be alone for a couple minutes.

He didn’t know how he got there, but he knew all of his teammates were concerned and were going to possibly kick him off the team.

* * *

  
”Okay want me to let them all in now?”

”I don’t care.”

Coming back in she was followed by everyone. He just stared at the ceiling.

”Honey are you in pain-“

Hinata’s gaze fell hard over his mother anger, “Wow, what a nice thing to hear mother.”

”I’m sorry it slipped out.”

”Yeah! Because you haven’t asked me if I’m okay for 10 years now!”

His voice harsher then intended but it gave him relief finally snapping.

”I’m sorry.”

”I don’t care.”

He didn’t look back at her a doctor came in, “Alrighty we will be keeping you here for tomorrow, overheating is life risking for your condition Shoyo you know that right!”

”Yes! I do, I’m sorry I wasn’t checking. I just got stuck in my head and-“

”There’s no time for getting stuck in your head. You know the life expectancy is, to extend that to the fullest I’d suggest you start taking it more seriously-“

”Please get out.”

”Excuse me?”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “I don’t need to be talked down to. The last time I check my life expectancy doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll take it as seriously as I want to, so I will kindly ask you one more time to get the fuck out.”

His mother shunned him, “He’s only trying to help-“

”How come people want to help now when I’ve been needing help my entire life! Any injury is detrimental to my health and you’ve never cared till now. What? Disappointed you could’ve done better? Disappointed your son wants to kill himself and you’re part of the reason!”

He was screaming now tears falling down his face, tugging on his hair so tight everyone winces.

His mother didn’t respond just pealed his hands away from hurting himself, “I know sorry doesn’t make up for the past ten years, but I can start making it up to you now.”

”Cool, so you’ll give me some space and get out as well for maybe ten, fifteen minutes?”

Her eyes widened softly nodding before taking only her wallet and leaving. The door clicked shut.

The silence was broken by Daichi’s chair squeaking, “Do you want us to go as well?”

Hinata turned to look at the caption and and shook his head, “No you’re fine. I just really can’t stand my mom and she’s the last person I want to see right now. The doctors here are also assholes and act like they can treat people like trash.”

Shuffling could be heard as everyone brought their chairs closer to the bed glad Hinata wasn’t angry with them.

”Besides I think you all deserve an explanation. For everything you’ve seen and been through in the past hour or two.”

Noya tears in his eyes gripped Hinata’s hand, it shattered him knowing that his favorite kohai had been in so much pain, mentally speaking of course.

”Okay first I just want to know. What have you seen and what do you want to know exactly.”

Suga spoke up so everyone could just bask in Hinata’s presence, “We has taken off your shirt and sleeves to try and cool you off and saw everything underneath.”

Hinata simply smiled shocking everyone; yet they saw how it didn’t reach his eyes, “Thank you. If you hadn’t helped me cool off I could have possibly died.”

Kageyama took Hinata’s other hand tightly squeezing it, “Just tell us everything.”

Hinata intertwined his fingers with Kageyama giving a light squeeze, “Okay it may take a while if that’s okay?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “You’re an idiot if you think we’re going back to practice after this.”

Yamaguchi cheered lightly, “We’d never leave you behind!”

”Shut up.”

”Sorry Tsukki.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima before his eyes lit up look at Yamaguchi, “Don’t apologize Yam’s I appreciate it.”

“Now, when I was four I was diagnosed with Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. C-I-P-A. It means I don’t feel pain or temperature.”

”That’s why you never sweat!”

”Yes Tanaka-senpai. Glad to see someone noticed.”

Asahi smiled rubbing the back of his neck guiltily, “We all did, we just didn’t even know how to ask it without bringing attention to our horrible sweating.”

”Oh. You all know sweating is nothing to be ashamed of, after all I sing songs about having to use the bathroom! That’s more embarrassing!”

A pang off guilt rushes through everyone’s body, at a time like this, one where Hinata was the victim and was hurting. He still was reassuring and taking care of everyone else.

”Please don’t put yourself down, continue.”

“Right. C-I-P-A is caused by mutations in the NTRK1 gene, which gives the body instructions to make a protein that is important for the development and survival of nerve cells - especially those that carry information about pain, temperature, and touch. The sensory neurons. In fact, half of C-I-P-A deaths are due to overheating because of the person's inability to produce sweat. This causes hyperthermia, or extremely elevated body temperature, which then leads to death. Excessive self-mutilation can also lead to death in some cases. In most cases the patient doesn't live over age of 25. Also fun fact I can barely taste food.”

Taking a moment to breath Hinata continued, “I know self harm could kill me easily. Yet so can Volleyball, everyday could be my last. That’s why I don’t care how hard I push myself. If I die doing what I love or I feel good then I don’t care!”

”I love spending every day with you all and I’ll never stop playing. Playing Volleyball is the only thing that makes me feel normal. In school I just feel like a freak being surrounded by people who are normal, lunch reminds me that I lost so much because sometimes eating is a burden. When I’m home it’s silent Natsu normal and happy. My mom not caring and either treating me like some freak that ruined her life, my dad left when I was 6. It felt like I was invisible so I just wanted to feel something, to get a rush that playing Volleyball did. That’s what cutting did for me.”

Finally letting go of the two’s hands he looks at his arms his fingers lightly tracing the lines this pain in his face no one had seen before.

”It feels like your brains getting ripped into two. I’m happy when I’m with you all, it’s the most alive I feel ever. You just being here makes me feel like horrible.”

Cut off mid sentence, Suga climbing onto the bed to pull Hinata to his chest, hugging him tightly. Everyone instantly joining the hug. Tsukishima did as well. Even though Hinata was older Tsukishima saw Hinata has the bratty younger brother that annoyed you for absolutely no reason.

It brought Hinata to tears. Happiness, sadness, hurt, anger, and all the other emotions he’d built up came out and revealed themselves through these tears. Yet in that moment he felt love spilling out of everyone’s hearts drowning him in the warmth of compassion and understanding.

On cue the nice nurse came inside, “Oh, sorry I’ll come back in a minute.”

Hinata didn’t move, no one did. They all needed the extra minute.

* * *

Everyone had high amounts of respect for Hinata.

Yachi felt comfortable around Hinata happy to be his friend. Whenever she was uncomfortable or felt her composure breaking Hinata never hesitated to step in and take her away.

Hinata was one of the first people to befriend Yamaguchi other than Tsukishima. He never failed to bring Yamaguchi along or offer assistance whenever needed, he’d also defend Yamaguchi with his life.

Asahi was in Hinata’s debt, if he hadn’t convinced Asahi to come back or guide him to the gym then Karasuno wouldn’t have been what it is now Asahi would’ve lost his closest friends and remain anxious and fearful of claiming back what he loves.

Noya genuinely loved Hinata, one of his partners in crime. Someone he can relate to and be crazy and short with. Hinata showed Noya respect and admiration he had never received before. It helped Noya grow into a more confident, persistent, and protective person.

Tanaka adored Hinata, he was the friend he never knew he needed. Someone radiating positive energy and always being able to get someone out of their head and live in the moment. The first boy Tanaka was openly protective over as intense as he was for Kiyoko.

Suga and Daichi were in the same boat. Hinata was this ball of energy that was the powerhouse of the teams moral. The short boy amazing them with his every save and spike. His devotion and passion amazed them and inspired them to take initiative to get this team to nationals.

Tsukishima was jealous of Hinata. Despite his hight and lack of knowledge Hinata was the queen of the court. Easily bewitching everyone as he moved quick and stealthily. The power in his legs forcing him to fly across the court soaring above the net as he slammed the ball down flawlessly. It pissed him off. That persistence and love was horrific, Hinata could be satan himself if you watched his face morph into this blank stare sending you to the pits of hell.

To Kageyama Hinata was everything. The one who fought with him and still came back. The one who never left or turned his back on Kageyama. He could say a couple words and they’d mean everything to the taller boy. Showing affection in strange ways he knew Hinata knew exactly what it meant and his response of confusion and yells were his way of giving Kageyama a sign he understood, he didn’t mind. Hinata didn’t care what people though of Kageyama. Rather he commanded him embrace his nickname, being the King is also about leadership and being the guide. It didn’t have to be self serving, it didn’t have to be about being selfish.

“If you’re the king you can write your own story.”

Hinata was the light at the end of the tunnel for Kageyama. The first person to kinda invade Kageyama. Charged with breaking and entering the milk-obsessed loners life, and his insecurities. Never once using them against him but using them to build Kageyama up. Putting him back into the thrown and being his right hand man, ~~although Kageyama would secretly claim Hinata as his Queen one day.~~

* * *

Hinata’s mother came back with Natsu and coffee simple sitting it down on the table next to his bed.

”Thank you.”

”It’s your favorite?”

”I appreciated it, it’s alright you know. I’m just angry, sorry I got carried away.”

”It’s okay, it is my fault I stopped being a parent and treated you poorly. Your life’s been at risk your entire life and I didn’t even care to make sure you were okay.”

Natsu had crawled onto his bed hugging him tightly, she was sleepy but insisted she see her brother.

”I don’t expect anything to change, I’ll still do my daily check for injuries and take all my vitamins and follow my routines provided by the doctor. I just wish you treated me like your son rather than a random person freeloading off of you. I’d appreciate you being aware of my illness and cherish the time we have together instead of ignoring me and making me play babysitter.”

Natsu giggles at that, sitting up playing with his hospital gown.

”I like you being my brother babysitter.”

”I enjoy being your brother babysitter.”

Turning around sitting inbetween his legs under the blankets she smiled at the warmth. Ending up talking to everyone present in the room while a doctor slipped in rubbing Hinata’s skin before tightly tying a rubber band around his upper arm easily finding a vain and drawing some blood for testing.

Hinata unphased laughed slightly, “I should get a bottle of my blood as a trophy!”

His mother raised a brow mortified, “Why?”

”To show myself I’m still alive even if my body’s against me.”

* * *

Hinata returned to school after his day off. Kageyama promised himself he wouldn’t let Hinata slip out of his fingers. Everyone promised to check on him and make sure he stopped hurting himself and make sure he knows they care whether if it’s from them asking if he was okay or if they just hug him. Noya buys him a popsicle every Friday since they’re cheap and the two need something to bond over other than the meat dance.

Seeking therapy and Daichi extending practice to implement more breaks Hinata knew things would get better. If he was going to die, his friends would stay with him till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	12. Past Lovers for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata bumps into a past lover after a Volleyball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little vent because my crush DOESNT LIKE ME!
> 
> So have Hinata being a bad bitch.
> 
> Also saying ‘shit’ is the number one word of Hinata’s no no list
> 
> 💩 SaY pOoPiE 💩

@ohnoahhhhhhelp  
@stitch.cos  
@lilgamby  
  


Italics and bold are lyrics :)

Hinata cheered happily with his teammates, stopping as he overheard some guys conversation. Hinata made a not to himself that the voice sounded familiar.

“Tameyoshi isn’t that your ex? What was his name... Hinata?”

“Oh yeah, I was thinking about talking to him again.”

“Oh? Trying to get that ass huh?”

“...yeah! yeah... ass appointment.”

“Yeah probably joined volleyball just to show off his ass.”

“He’s not even that good, his tiny ass will never become anything special. Surprised they even put him in. Sad to think I ever liked him.”

Hinata turned to his ex-boyfriend’s direction facing his friends. Ready to mock the shit out him right in front of the people are are just as shitty and as entitled as him.

“'Cuz he's just a little attention attractor  
When he grows up to be a comic or actor  
He'll be rewarded for never maturing  
For never understanding or learning  
That every day can't be about him  
There's other people, you selfish asshole!”

The group snickered at their friends surprised reaction. Visibly embarrassed, Tameyoshi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The Karasuno volleyball team wasn’t shocked Hinata knew the guy but rather what shocked them was how Hinata didn’t like him.

Tameyoshi rubbed his arm, not knowing what else to do with the confrontation, “Oh hey, didn't see you there... how are you doing past lover? Miss me like I miss you?”

Hinata rolled his eyes, getting aggravated knowing damn well this manz just shit talked him.

“Those thoughts of “past lovers”. They'll always haunt me. I wish I could believe. You'd never wrong me. But you already have.”

Smirking Tameyoshi looked down upon Hinata trying to be intimidating, “I mean how wouldn't I? You’re just some short brat anyways. You never listened to me, always refusing anything I wanted. Everyone also likes you! You’re too nice.”

Hinata shot right back at him, “ _You’re too mean_.”

_“I don’t like you.”_

Hinata squeezed his already formed fists tighter and snapped at Tameyoshi, _“Fuck you anyways!”_

_“You make me want to scream... at the top of my lungs.”_

Hinata had to roll his eyes at the dramatic ass declaration. It still stung in his chest, leaving him feeling as if an elephant was crushing his ribcage.

_Hinata just crossed his arms, shocking everyone of his teammates, “It hurts but I won’t fight you-“_

_Angry Hinata wasn’t fighting back the boy was running out of things to say, deciding to use playground insults, “You suck anyways!”_

_“You make me wanna die.”_

“Wait what?”

Hinata pushed through the crowd urgently, not realizing his team and some of his friends from other teams had been watching the two argue in the crowd. No one knew what to do either.

“Shit- Shoyo!”

Rushing through the crowd, Tameyoshi was gone.

Picking up Hinata’s things they headed outside to find Tameyoshi genuinely trying to explain things to Hinata who from the looks of it wasn’t buying anything nor wanted him in his sight.

Suddenly Hinata’s voice boomed over everyone, cutting off Tameyoshi‘s speech, “ _Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?”_

Shoving Tameyoshi back, Hinata raised his voice, _“Did you think I’d crumble?”_

Feeling hands slip around his waist Hinata looked up to face Tameyoshi who was giving puppy dog eyes, pulling Hinata close. Hinata in response scoffed, rolling his eyes at the pitiful sight.

 _“Did you think I’d lay down and die? Oh no not I-,“ s_ lamming his fist into the guys face as he shook his hand in disgust, “ugh as if! Never try and kiss me until you learn what chapstick is.”

Turning to head inside he spotted his team with their jaws dropped.

“Oh. You saw that huh?”

Tanaka was cracking up, “He just got fucking owned Noya!”

Noya cracking up as well had to lean on Tanaka, “My man Shōyō!”

Hinata smiled, a hint of evil to the expression plastered on his face, “That’s what he gets for being a selfish, perverted, manipulative person!”

Kageyama smirked with his TM proud that’s my boyfriend but not officially my boyfriend face.

Hinata flicked Tameyoshi off as he was carried away by Suga, “Fuck you and only wanting my ass!”

“Fuck you too you little whore!”

Kageyama walked over awkwardly, pausing momentarily before violently slamming his foot into Tameyoshi‘s dick.

Daichi came and had to carry away Kageyama. Asahi apologized for the violence but made it very clear he hates Tameyoshi‘a guts. Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima as he happily took photos of the scene before him.

😇✌️ Peace and love on planet earth ✌️😇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed I have a lot of inspos for this one!
> 
> Jesus forgive me for the amount of cursing I’ve just typed


	13. Disco Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party for Noya at a roller skating rink
> 
> Hinata used to be a speed skater but stopped when he became obsessed with Volleyball.
> 
> Cool party trick though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally types this 2 in the morning yesterday so if it doesn’t make sense then that’s why

Hinata definitely owns roller skates and does tricks in them because of Natsu. His stamina also comes from speed skating!

Noya decided to have a party at a roller skating rink, he rented out the entire rink because he’s just cash cash money.

“Hinata!”

Brightening up he looked at the lady getting the shoes, “Hi Mrs. Katsuki how are you?”

“Good! I haven’t seen you since your last competition, what have you been up to?”

“Oh Volleyball!”

The two happily chatted as the Volleyball club members attending slowly assembled.

“I forget which ones are yours so you can come back and get them!”

Laughing Hinata leaped over the counter rummaging through the back pulling out his skates. They were orange with white laces the wheels clear with orange glitter in them. He spotted another pair they were a sparkly orange and had black string.

“Noya come over here!”

Rushing to the front of the line he leaned over, “Shoyo! What are you doing back there?”

“I wanted to surprise you! You can wear my skates! Here!”

Everyone’s jaws dropped at the clear glitter wheels and the solid orange with worn down laces.

“Holy shit these are beautiful!”

Hinata smiled pulling out his others setting them on the counter, “Thank you they were custom made with my prize money.”

Tanaka, Yamaguchi, and surprisingly Daichi clung to the wall for dear life. Tsukishima was no where near good but didn’t need to depend on a wall, neither did Kageyama. Asahi moves around well having experience with roller skating due to his family.

“I’ve never roller skated before.”

Hinata turned to Noya smiling, “Well you’re in luck! I’ll be your guide!”

Taking Noya’s hands Hinata led him into the rink pulling him around skating backwards.

“Woah you can skate backwards?”

“Yeah it’s actually really easy!”

Tanaka stomping his way over clung to Noya, “Help me bro!”

Noya who had the hang of it cheered taking Tanaka’s hand, Hinata smiled as he maneuvered to Yamaguchi where Tsukishima’s wasn’t helping.

“Want some help?”

Smirking as he took Tsukishima’s man Hinata led Yamaguchi away, giving him tips of how to skate and making sure he started properly to not pick up bad habits. Him and Yamaguchi swung their arms, hands intertwined. Leaving the rest of for muscle memory Hinata went away watching the blond and green haired boy find one another again.

“You’re too stiff Bakayama!”

“Shut it dumbass Hinata!”

Watching Kageyama loosen up his skating actually improved. Since no kids were there the iconic and explicit playlist came on.

Everyone watches as Hinata danced happily to the music. His hips swayed rolling as his feet cross over the other. Eventually backwards skating rolling away confidently.

Grabbing Kageyama’s hands he brilliantly lit up swing him and Kageyama’s arms. Letting go he took only one of Kageyama’s hands simply skating beside him, the music playing as Hinata dancing to himself.

As soon as the next song rolled around hell broke loose. Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata were dancing in the center breaking it down. Kageyama, Asahi, and Kiyoko disappointed but not surprised.

Hinata was throwing it back, Tanaka trying to mimic Hinata, and Noya slapping the ground shouting out the lyrics twerking. Suga and Daichi watched in horror having to excuse themselves getting drinks. Tsukishima recording knowing this will be good and important blackmail. Yachi and Yamaguchi watching genuinely amused but embarrassed.

Tanaka slid falling on his ass Noya tripping over Tanaka laying on him Hinata watched the two lowering himself to the ground gently sitting down.

“So were laying down?”

“Yes.”

Hinata laid on his side folding his body in half touching his toes and then straightening his body back and fourth to the beat. Noya started to breakdance and Tanaka did the chicken dance laying down.

Hinata stopped, getting up while offering a hand.

The three of them had the great idea to have a race.

“I’m sorry but you all can do it without me.”

“Why not? I’m sure we’d all over to beat you?”

Hinata looked dumbfounded before he cut them off, “I’m a speed skater! That’s like me saying to a guy in a wheelchair oh hey bet I can beat you in a race!”

Finally the lightbulbs went off. Explaining why he had skates and could skate really well.

“Did you guys really not notice? I’m literally on the wall.”

Turning their heads there he was, it was from a newspaper discussing his road to first place. Yet Hinata didn’t wanna speed skate, Volleyball was so much more fun. Screw being first place.

Watching them all race Hinata brightly smiled, cheering everyone on in their groups.

* * *

Group one:  
Suga(excited teen mom)  
Tanaka(fell)  
Ennoshita(competitive but not a pro)

**Suga won**

* * *

Group two:  
Kageyama(Way too competitive)  
Tsukishima(didn’t care)  
Yamaguchi(wanted to beat Tsukki)

**Kageyama won**

* * *

Group three:  
Noya(aggressive and feral)  
Daichi(tired dad but competitive)  
Asahi(scared but let’s his bf beat him)

**Noya won**

* * *

Group four:  
Narita (scared of Noya but challenges him)  
Kinoshita (having fun and tries)  
Noya (he wanting to race with his classmates)

**Narita won**

* * *

Final round:  
Noya (rolling thundered over the finish line)  
Kageyama (Almost dies)  
Suga (Shoving his children)  
Narita (gives up after slamming into the railing)

**Noya won**

* * *

Noya smirked approaching Hinata, “As a prize I shall challenge you to a race!”

Hinata smiled brightly, “Sure thing! Let’s race!”

Noya was obliterated, Hinata flew leaning forward slightly bent over and approaching the curve he did a cross over. He hadn’t even tried that hard. Smiling as he stopped he jumped up.

“Haha sorry Noya-senpai looks like I won! Let me treat you to buying you popsicle later!”

The group ended up deciding to just eat, them having pizza and wings. Then they moved onto cake and gifts.

Asahi surprised Noya with a promise ring. His idea inspired by Suga and Daichi. Noya cried.

Once it was time to go home Hinata decided he was going to take his skates with him. Bringing them to the real world as competing wasn’t really his thing anymore.

What a great party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Hinata roller skating is iconic


	14. Ultimately abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata played guitar from a young age ever since his father passed.  
> Volleyball replaced guitar, yet how did he find himself holding his dead fathers guitar two years later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This head-canon isn’t my original idea but I couldn’t resist to create a story with it.

not inspired by a tiktok but rather someone’s comment on one of my one shots :)

@ I'mStillAPieceOfGarbage

There was this peaceful simplicity to summer, everything’s in bloom, warm, and you can wear nice outfits and get a tan.

People in love having the time of day to do their favorite things, go to their favourite places, travel together, just be in love.

So why did Hinata feel so empty? Could it be the reality that nothing will ever be the same? Could it be he had just got into another fight with his partner, the person he had grown to have a crush on. His first real, loving crush. It’s just another person who slipped out of his hands again.

He had a lot of free time growing up and spent most of his time with Natsu. He could play Volleyball all day long but playing babysitter since Natsu was born asked for other hobbies.

His father had passed away from heart failure, his mother had kept most of his belongings, including a guitar. It was late and he had put Natsu to bed, watching over her. Spotting the instrument in the corner of the room he slowly rose from his seat retrieving the instrument.

Messing with it he strummed a chord on accident and he fell in love with the guitar. Every time he had to babysit Natsu he’d play the guitar. She didn’t understand but she loved him playing it. It became a natural habit for him to just learn songs she wanted to hear and he would sing the lyrics. It has been 2 years since he last had picked up the guitar. Him and Natsu moved onto Volleyball and that was their thing. His fathers guitar collecting dust in his closet.

The idea of picking up the guitar seemed so distasteful. Hinata never realized he had developed this grudge on the idea of his father. Leaving him alone, with two females. It’s not like he didn’t mind it but, he just misses having another guy in the house, someone he could turn to and talk to about problems a guy has that a mother can’t help him with.

Playing the guitar again just seemed pointless.

* * *

He didn’t know what to do. Normally playing Volleyball would help clear his mind but it would only remind him of Kageyama. Sometimes ignoring your problems helped and in this case for Hinata it was one of those times.

His room was an organized mess, piles of papers and books on his floor and desk, clothes in random piles and his Volleyball belongings laying on a pile by his closet. Pictures and posters covered his walls and fairy lights at the top with glow stars.

It was one of those times.

Books and papers flying into the air. Posters torn down and fairy lights barely hanging on the hooks. Clothes thrown around. Volleyball things buried beneath the junk. He felt hopeless... that destroying his room was his only way to feel better. Slamming his head on his closet he felt papers fall onto him. In anger Hinata was about to rip them from his impulsive, frustrated state until he saw it was none other than his songs.

Countless little lines, covers, copies, full songs laid there. Ranging from being about the depression following his father leaving to ‘Let it Go’ from Frozen.

Tripping as he made his way to his desk, with one strong motion we wiped everything off it slamming some sheets of paper onto the desk and a laptop.

“I’ll write my way out.”

An entire day had passed and it was Monday. God he hated Monday’s. The welcoming knock of his mother was quickly followed by a gasp.

”Hinata hurry before you’re late for morning practice- oh my god.”

Hinata hunched over at his deck with headphones in she made he way over, “Hinata get ready for school.”

A light nod was given before turning back to his laptop clicking and moving keys for him to follow as he comes of with lyrics.

He hadn’t even gotten halfway done with the lyrics, let alone the entire sound. As a matter of fact he didn’t even know what would compliment his singing.

“I didn’t see you at all yesterday, something happen?”

”I’m good don’t worry about it! Just needed to get out some anger.”

Buying it, she kissed his head and left, “Alrighty, just pick up your room for me okay?”

* * *

Nothing had changed, except for the fact Hinata and Kageyama refused to speak to one another. No one bothered asking as it didn’t affect their playing and the two were such idiots they’d probably be engaged by the end of the day.

Hinata had slipped up, his facade cracked as his smile would twitch. His eyes didn’t widen to match his normal energy. Sometimes he didn’t even bring himself to move around and jump. It just seemed very fake.

School started and everything went as normal, Hinata usually didn’t speak, rather just taking notes every so often or looking out the window. Today was different he just just sat there without anything. His eyes watching the clock slowly tick. Hinata didn’t move during lunch and skipped his meal.

It was no longer Kageyama who was messing with him, but the entirety of his abandonment issues (daddy issues 👀). It wasn’t like his father wanted to die but Hinata couldn’t help but feel like his father didn’t want to fight for his life, he didn’t want to fight for Hinata. It hurt.

Yet he tried, he tried so hard to push through and be this rambunctious and crazy person who obsessed over Volleyball. His father was an extremely intimidating man but had the kindest heart. That’s why Hinata befriends the people who seem unapproachable or scary. Everyone deserved to be loved, you’ll never know when their life could come to an end.

Eventually he finally moved, pulling out some earbuds, his music sheet, and his phone. Staring at the lyrics he managed to write a line.

**Your words they come to me in memories**

The laughter of his father haunted him, phrases danced around his head. Yet they weren’t ever new and there would never be new ones. They were those moments he forget to lock away in his heart.

He “wore his heart on his sleeve” but it’s really just a shitty drawing in marker, the real one hidden away out of fear he’d be left behind. With every serious fight he had, another deadbolt. Every time Kageyama found the key, he’d leave and add to the reasons why Hinata had hidden what he did.

It hit him like a train, he knew what to write. He loved him dad.

_Dad... dad!_

The tears and the goodbyes washed over him. The “I love you’s” were the soap that washed away his demons. He needed his guitar. He wanted to feel the weight of it on his legs as his fingers grew blistered and calloused.

He wanted to feel the spirit of his father wrap his arms around him, whispering the secret hums that plagued Hinata’s sleep.

As soon as they were dismissed he ran, he didn’t grab his things, everything remained where it was. Running into his house, racing to his room, he ripped out the guitar, pulling it close.

It had grown on him, Hinata was finally at a size where holding the instrument wasn't awkward.

Ignoring the fact everything sat in the club room or the fact his bike was still chained up at the front of the school Hinata strummed the guitar feeling the pain and resentment slip away.

Grabbing some money he held the guitar in his hand, making his way to a studio. Entering the room the walls all were clear, completely sound proof but if you wanted to listen you could. The walls were a reflective component preventing unwelcome strangers, giving the singer privacy.

The song was too personal, not something for the world to hear.

Besides it had been two years and he wasn’t nearly prepared enough to preform let alone for money. He had just picked up the guitar.

It was late. He was tired, exhausted actually. Yet the carrot-top found himself holding the guitar sitting on a bench outside the graveyard a couple blocks down from the school. His hands twitching as he sat on bench, people passed by but it wasn’t like they were going to stand and watch.

He used to be a god at playing guitar. You could play him a song he’d have it memorized, playing the song by listening, it only took him two or three times.

He started strumming. It was a bit awkward at first, the notes strummed badly. The warm summer night calmed his nerves as his playing began to steady. Kageyama managed to consume his thoughts as he opened his mouth to sing.

[Ultimately - Khai Dreams]

(Pretend Hinata wrote it)

**Ultimately I don't understand a thing**   
**I try to do the best I can**   
**I know you try to do the same**   
**We're just so bound to make mistakes**   
**You could call it a disposition**   
**I apologize for all your tears**   
**I wish I could be different**

His voice was soft and comforting, it wasn’t something he’d get a record label for and become a star over but it was just Hinata. His voice was something like a mother’s singing a lullaby. She isn’t a wonderful singer but she’s be able to calm down her child in a matter of second. Hinata’s voice was collected, the pain and hurt dripping from his every word. The things he’s endured revealing themselves through his lyrics.

**But I'm still growing up**

**Into the one you can call your love**

**I don't know if I'll ever be enough**   
**I'm throwing in my chips**   
**I guess I tend to push my luck**

There was this unreadable sadness in his words. Everything he did was a gamble, his life on the line and his heart in the balance.

**And ultimately I believe we'll be okay**   
**It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key**   
**I think I'm better when I'm with you**   
**But I worry when you're gone**   
**I think I need to learn to love myself**   
**I must learn to be strong**

Not having a father was rough, but there was always this blind faith that even if things are bad there’s light on the other side of the net. If he can reach above the towering net to see the other side then he can make it. If he’s been beaten down and bullied, or teased, or if someone underestimated him, all he had to do was take a deep breath and fly. Whether it was in the air or if it was his hands striking the strings of his guitar.

**So, for now we'll say goodbye**   
**Although it pains me in my heart**   
**Your words they come to me in memories**   
**They sing to me like songs**   
**It won't be long until I'm here**   
**Soon I'll make my arrival**   
**Under shady trees**   
**A quiet street**

His father was a constant feeling, the warmth flooded him as he felt himself get squeezed by the wind. The hums of his father rang in his ears. His face, his voice, his smile, his everything just stayed right where he left it. And nothing was the same. It never has been.

**The roads that I have traveled**

Getting up he walked into the graveyard down the path that would lead him to his father.

**Ultimately it's a beautiful thing**   
**Like flowers blooming in a lonely field**   
**The petals drift through crossing winds**   
**They find their way to river streams**   
**That scent the water beautifully, it takes me back to you**

Tears relentlessly trickled down his face as his voice shook, cracking at bit as his playing stayed consistent as if his father was guiding him. He felt himself smile, knowing his dad was there watching over him, holding his hand and cheering him on even if Hinata wasn’t able to see nor hear it. The life he had was over. Placing his trust in another man, no a bittersweet boy named Kageyama. A ruthless king who didn’t know how to communicate. He was always there, even if he wasn’t. His yells and his touch were craved even if it wasn’t exactly what Hinata needed.

**It takes me back to you**

He strummed some chords before setting it down crossing his legs the gate creaking behind him.

“Hey dad. I’m sorry I stopped playing. It just hurts too much. I play Volleyball now, I like to think I’m pretty good at it too. We’re going to nationals, I know we are because I’m not going to let us fail.”

Wiping his tears Hinata sighed, the flower petals decorated the stone with his fathers engraved name.

”I fell in love with a boy dad. I know you never cared stuff like that. You always said love was love. I feel you everywhere I go, like you’re watching my every move. Are you disappointed? Watching me pick away and criticize all the things I don’t like about myself?”

Clenching his fists he bowed his head tears falling, “Does the annoying personality I lied about make you angry? What was I supposed to do? Let my mom worry? Be the mental one in the family? It hurts to really laugh, to smile, to love someone, to be happy. Yet he made it so easy, and it feels like I’m being torn apart again.”

”What do I do now? My rooms a mess, I pretend to be stupid, all I ever do is act like a brat, I leave the house and come back at the early hours of the morning under the pitch black sky.”

Clutching the guitar he felt the whispers of the wind, “Love.”

Just love. Find what you love and pursue it. Whether it’s to play the guitar, to sing a song... to date that special one. Take it and make it beautiful. Let go of the past but still keep it in your heart. Let it shape your future into a bright one and use it to your advantage. Let your past be the guide to your flight. From the base of your feet, to the tips of your fingers, or even at the palm of your hand.

Take the leap, and watch yourself soar.

It felt like he was breathing for the first time, feeling for the first time. Leaning over his fathers grave he scream cried, tears flying being carried away by the wind. Fingers digging into the glossy guitar.

Yet he took a breath, then a step.

The horribly drawn heart on his sleeve melted and the key to his own heart in the lock. He just needed to hear those three words and it would easily unlock. There wasn’t any time to waste, if he was too late there wouldn’t be a point. He wasn’t about to let this go.

* * *

He had rushed to the school into the gym praying he’d see Kageyama. To no avail the milk lover wasn’t there. Collapsing onto the floor into the great abyss he looked to the sky and sang.

**Ultimately I don't understand a thing**   
**I try to do the best I can**   
**I know you try to do the same**   
**We're just so bound to make mistakes**   
**You could call it a disposition**   
**I apologize for all your tears**   
**I wish I could be different**

**But I'm still growing up**   
**Into the one you can call your love**   
**I don't know if I'll ever be enough**   
**I'm throwing in my chips**   
**I guess I tend to push my luck**

**And ultimately I believe we'll be okay**   
**It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key**   
**I think I'm better when I'm with you**   
**But I worry when you're gone**   
**I think I need to learn to love myself**   
**I must learn to be strong**

**So, for now we'll say goodbye**   
**Although it pains me in my heart**   
**Your words they come to me in memories**   
**They sing to me like songs**   
**It won't be long until I'm here**   
**Soon I'll make my arrival**   
**Under shady trees**   
**A quiet street**

**The roads that I have traveled**

**Ultimately it's a beautiful thing**   
**Like flowers blooming in a lonely field**   
**The petals drift through crossing winds**   
**They find their way to river streams**   
**That scent the water beautifully, it takes me back to you**

Hearing the creek of the floors Hinata snapped his head to the side.

**Takes me back to you**

Hinata just stared, there stood Kageyama, his hand tightly gripping his chest and his other holding onto the door handle. He had been running.

”Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	15. Record Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata Ukulele Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute to me and since my last one was angsty this one will be cute and happy

[@deamkacos](https://vm.tiktok.com/ocfxYa/)

Hinata loved playing the ukulele. It was something that brought him to peace when he wasn’t doing volleyball. Also, the face guitars didn’t look good on him due to his small physique.

There wasn’t any morning practice and he decided to bring it along with him to show Noya and Tanaka. They had always talked about learning an instrument, Hinata would teach them chords and things for whenever they purchased a more fitting instrument for their style. Such as an electric guitar or a guitar in general.

Kageyama wasn’t in the gym nor had Hinata seen him on his way there, guess no morning practice.

Sitting on the stage pulling out his instrument he thought momentarily, what was he in the food for singing. Something light, the vocals a higher pitch about a 2nd soprano octave. (The vocal range in between an alto and a first soprano)

His fingers adjusted to his first chord he lifted his head up as he closed his eyes laying on his back with a soft smile. Strumming quickly then hitting his knuckles over the strings making a knocking noise on the neck/fretboard.

Holding it at a steady tempo he knocked on beat, his voice soft and welcoming. Something you’d only dream of hearing... like- you walk into your house and your mother had made you blueberry muffins on a nice summer day. It left you at peace like nothing in the world could touch you.

You could hear the smile as he sang just randomly singing anything that came to mind, something he did often. No one knew why his voice sounded so much different. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t jumping around loudly singing about having to go to the bathroom and his journey. Now it was a controlled sound, the tone, and consonants flawless as his vocals singed being able to use his voice to let the notes roll right off his tongue.

[The Record Player Song - Daisy the Great]

**I've got a record player that was made in 2014**

**Died my hair blue, it came out a seasick sort of green**

**I like vintage dresses when they fall just below my knees**

That is a whole other story in itself

 **I pretend I scraped them climbing** **in the trees**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is  
  
Trying to convince myself I'm alive  
**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is**   
  
**Trying to convince myself I'm alive**

* * *

Suga and Daichi were making their way to the gym, it became a ritual for the two. They'd normally come across Hinata and Kageyama but it wasn't uncommon to see others. They either wanted to take out their energy or just needed to clear their head and let out anger.

They had spotted Kageyama jogging towards the gym, he was later than usual, he probably overslept.

Asahi had joined Suga and Daichi today as he ran into them at a vending machine grabbing a morning coffee from late-night studying.

Noya seeing and recognizing that man bun from anywhere he raced over, Tanaka joining.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watching everyone head to the gym it was natural for them to take a detour to their respected classroom, making a pitstop at the gym.

Kageyama the leader of the train abruptly stopped at the doorway leaving everyone stopped in their tracks.

The strumming surprised them Hinata figuring out how this was going to go. Clearing his throat he knocked on the floor singing.

**I've got a record player that was made in 2014**

**Died my hair blue, it came out a seasick sort of green**

**I like vintage dresses when they fall just below my knees**

**I pretend I scraped them climbing** **in the trees**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is  
  
Trying to convince myself I'm alive  
**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is**   
  
**Trying to convince myself I'm alive**

The team stood there in shock eyes wide as the held their breath scared he’d hear and stop whatever it was he was doing.

They had no clue on where Hinata’s talent for singing came from. During every match or time, he had to use the bathroom he’d make up some dumb song, singing obnoxiously making him sound like he was five years old.

He just sang as if he was training his voice since birth. His notes perfect with the tone and mood he was trying to convey, it had sounded like he had just made it up as well.

Hinata decided to try the chorus with the keys he had played putting them together (if you want to know what it sounds like listen to the chorus the third time it appears in the song). His fingers flying creating a beautiful melody his voice matching the original tune he had created. 

**I've got a record player that was made in 2014**

**Died my hair blue, it came out a seasick sort of green**

**I like vintage dresses when they fall just below my knees**

**I pretend I scraped them climbing** **in the trees**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is  
  
Trying to convince myself I'm alive  
**

**Sometimes I think all I'm ever doing is**   
  
**Trying to convince myself I'm alive**

”That was good, I should write that down.”

Noya leaped onto the stage, tackling Hinata, “That was incredible! You never told us you were that good!”

”Thanks Noya-San! I didn’t think it was important.”

Tanaka roared, holding the instrument carefully like it was a glass vase.

”Shōyō my man!”

[Link to Hinata’s ukulele](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71BBsS4hIvL._AC_SL1500_.jpg)

[Link to the strap](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2488/7908/products/61DZoBWriBL._SL1000_1200x1200.jpg?v=1531986715)

There were two stickers one of a milk carton and the other a smiley face Natsu handed Hinata one night. They represented the two people who would inspire him and motivate him to continue giving every ounce of energy into what he loved.

Everyone was impressed, to say the least, his voice mesmerizing and the fact he could learn how to play an instrument but nothing else was another shock. No one understood why, yet it was something Hinata just had a passion for... something his brain would allow him to focus on and concentrate much like he did with Volleyball.

Suga and Daichi smiled, dismissing themselves. Asahi was busy keeping an eye on Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata just to make sure they didn’t break anything or get into too much trouble.

Tsukishima scoffed, unsatisfied with finding out Hinata could sing. No way did this dumb redhead just manage to have something else he was good at (of course he’d never admit Hinata would good at Volleyball in the first place).

Yamaguchi smiled, complimenting Hinata’s singing before Tsukishima turned on his heel and put on his headphones.

Kageyama was bright red, surprised in the best ways yelled, “Oi Hinata boke! I was running late today hurry up so we can get in some practice!”

* * *

It didn't take long for Hinata to be caught with his instrument again. It was lunch break and he decided to go to the garden, most people stayed in class or went to a place filled with people to eat. The garden was deserted and no one ever went there, Hinata never realized he hadn't headed to the gym he rather sat on the bench by a cherry blossom tree. Pulling out his ukulele he fixed the strap around him and he started strumming. Suga and Daichi decided to head to the gym for their lunchbreak they just needed some peace and quiet or as much as they could get with Hinata and Kageyama's fighting. Yet they saw Kageyama heading away from the gym.

"Ah, not practicing today Kageyama?"

"No, I just can't find dumbass Hinata. I was for sure he had come to school today."

Suga hummed nodding, "Yeah I set to him a bit this morning before you showed up. He could've gone home early."

Daichi shook his head shutting down that idea, "He would've had to alert me because he most likely wouldn't be going to practice. He always forces me to give him something to do when he's not allowed to go to practice."

Kageyama growled, "Then where is he?"

Suga and Daichi shrugged cluelessly, "I don't know, want us to help you find him?"

"I don't care where that boke is!"

Suga lightly smacked the back of his head, "Don't be so stubborn we both know you have a soft spot for him."

"Yeah much like Tsukishima has for Yamaguchi."

Kageyama snorted, "Never knew the Four-eyed Jerk-Face as Hinata likes to call him had feelings."

Daichi smiled softly, "You first years are all over the place with your feelings."

Suga leaned into Daichi gently intertwining their fingers, "It's exhausting to see you all dance around your love lives, you're pinning is so obvious it hurts."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, wanting to defend himself but didn't trust whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

Then as they passed the garden they heard the strumming followed by a familiar voice.

* * *

**There once was a bittersweet man and they called him Lemon Boy**   
**He was growing in my garden and I**   
**Pulled him out by his hair like a weed**   
**But like weeds do he only came and grew back again**   
**So I figured this time I might as well let him be**

Hinata never cared much about who Kageyama was on a personal level at first, he was always this amazing Volleyball player Hinata was determined to beat no matter what it took or what Hinata had to do. All he wanted, in the end, was to beat him. Yet then there was Kageyama, standing on the court holding that Volleyball and his dreams of beating him were gone. Well, they still held competitions but there was this silliness behind them, even if they acted like them loosing was the end of the world.

Suga and Daichi watched as this smile appeared on Hinata's face preparing for the chorus, there was fondness in his eyes as he focused on the chords he strummed eventually falling into the music closing his eyes letting the melody take him away.

**Lemon Boy and me started to get along together**   
**I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather**   
**It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him**   
**So I got myself a citrus friend**

Suga and Daichi had immediately realized who and what the song was about, they smirked looking at a flustered and embarrassed Kageyama. They wanted to listen to the song though. They had this unexplainable love for Hinata. His warm, friendly, and protective personality grew on them and they admired Hinata's persistence and dedication. How he never once backed down from anyone even if they were an intimidating opponent he never once failed to defend his team and himself when it came to it no matter how afraid he was. His pride and confidence blew them away.

Kageyama had originally thought Hinata was a wannabe Volleyball player who just talked to Kageyama because he was a good setter. Yet the things he'd say and the way he acted towards him were far from how he'd been treated by anyone. Hinata treated Kageyama like he was nothing more than a snarky teenager, and befriended him even if Kageyama refused to admit their friendship at first. Hinata was the first person to tell him that being the King of the court wasn't a bad thing. It was all about how you interpreted it, having a positive outlook helped Kageyama grow, and being to trust people again.

**But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me**   
**You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat**   
**I found out that my friends are more of the savory type**   
**And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie**

Hinata never understood why people didn't like Kageyama, he wasn't hard to read if you got to know him. His eyes gave it away, he may have an angry resting bitch face but there was always this way his eye told you what he was feeling. His eyes would light up if he was happy or excited, he’d avoid eye contract if he was embarrassed or nervous. His eyes would narrow and sharpen when he was irritated or angry. When he gets sad his eyes look tired and dull, there was always this loneliness he revealed through his eyes.

Hinata eventually picked up on the small twitches on his lips helping him reveal how he feels. He knew Kageyama had developed horrible trust issues and that the Karasuno team was helping significantly. Of course, Hinata creates tons of Nicknames to reassure Kageyama Tsukishima didn’t mean anything and it was his shit personality. Hinata just wished Kageyama would talk more about it. It was rare and he’d get tiny bits and piece of the story. Hinata was collecting it all keeping them and putting them together to create the story to know the real Kageyama. He didn’t mind, he appreciated and admired everything Kageyama was, even if he showed affection through violence and yells.

**So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together**   
**I'll help him plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather**   
**It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him**   
**So I got myself a citrus friend**

Hinata had gotten up and started dancing as he belted out the lyrics. No one could understand how all of the sudden he could sing really well. Of how he wrote music or memorized it.

(we are going to pretend he writes his own music just to add to Hinata’s talent)

Kicking up the water as it caught the sun his eyes closed taken away by the music in a completely different world. He looked as if nothing could hurt him like he was untouchable and the world was with him, time-freezing capturing this moment in time. Yet he stopped opening his eyes staring at the water.

**But what if I run out of fertilizer**   
**What if the clouds run out of rain?**   
**What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?**   
**What if beaches dry of sugar cane?**   
**Oh well**

It wasn’t a secret that Hinata wasn’t exactly invisible. Not everyone likes him, and he wasn’t perfect. He acted as if he was completely sure of himself that he thought he was amazing and would play Volleyball professionally. Yet, everyone has doubts, he didn’t think he was good enough. He loved the sensation of striking the ball and hearing it crash into the ground. Yet what future was there for him if it wasn’t consistent, he was lacking so much in other places like receiving and serving. He had a long way to go.

He didn’t want to leave Kageyama, the people he knew, the friends he made, anyone who could make him feel alive. Kageyama was already going to be playing professionally, Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if Kageyama got on a professional team the day after he graduated his third year.

There was a high probability he’d get left behind nothing more than a memory to Kageyama. He tried his hardest and put all of his time into Volleyball, but what if his best wasn’t good enough? What would he do?

**The whales start to beach themselves**   
**Tortoiseshells tear away from their spines**   
**It happens all the time, it happens all the time**

Well, he’d find something else that interested him, something he could pursue and make sure he achieved his goals. He had the rest of his first year and then the next two following years with Kageyama being his partner, the next couple years to claim Kageyama and give him all the love he deserved and had been deprived of all these years.

It didn’t matter what the future would hold because as long as he had Kageyama he’d be invincible. And as long as Kageyama had Hinata he’d be his strongest. They’d stick together no matter what. They declared that with every competition pushing them further each time, helping them grow and get faster and stronger every day. They complimented each other, opposites attract after all.

**Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever**   
**Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever**   
**Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever**   
**Like Snufkin and Little My, we'll get around wherever**   
**It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him**   
**'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town**   
**Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around**   
**And now I got myself a citrus friend**

A breeze caught the breeze, beautiful pink petals falling decorating Hinata’s hair. It left Kageyama breathless, Hinata would be the death of the closed off first year.

Suga noticed and gave Kageyama a little nudge before walking away with Daichi back to the gym to finish their meal.

Kageyama walked over doing the only thing that would calm his nerves, “Oi? Why didn’t you go to the gym?”

Hinata jumped into the air yelping, “Ah! Oh... it’s only you. I’m sorry my feet just lead me here without me even realizing it.”

”That song you sang. It was good.”

Brightening up Hinata squeaked flattered, “Thank you! That’s the last thing I expected to hear come out of your mouth meanie!”

"You're the dumbass who thinks I’m cold-hearted.”

"No, I don’t. You’re human just like everyone else. You simply have the resting face of the grinch.”

Getting a punch from that Hinata squawked shoving Kageyama, “Don't call me that Hinata boke!”

”Okay Bakayama!”

The two sat in silence, Kageyama staring at the petals in Hinata’s insanely fluffy and poofy hair.

”Hm?”

”Oh you have flower petals in your hair.”

Humming in contentment Hinata closed his eyes leaning over to suggest Kageyama picks them out, another gust of wind came by getting some in Kageyama’s hair. Hinata’s mind raced a million thoughts per second. He always thought about Volleyball but Kageyama was now thrown into the mix. He wondered about things from why he drinks so much milk, to if his hair is naturally straight or if he has to dry it a specific way, all the way to what his worst insecurity is.

Opening his eyes Kageyama was really close Hinata turning up his head awkwardly smiling, “You have some petals in your hair too.”

Hinata reaches up his hand to pick on off Kageyama lightly grabbing his wrist. Hinata seemed so fragile to Kageyama after their one fight it scared him. He never wanted to physically hurt him again, at least seriously. He still blamed himself for the entire situation, he still felt like a burden and guilty.

“Hinata.”

Hinata’s face probably was as bright as a tomato, his eyes wide as his cheeks flushed. Kageyama feared if he touched the boy he’d get burnt.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Hinata knew what he meant even if to others it would make no sense, “Don't leave me then. I’d never go Tobio.”

There it was that spark in his eyes, the smile forming, it was small but it meant the world to Hinata. Before the two even realized it their lips were locked.

It felt like they were made for each other. Hinata’s lips and Kageyama’s lips. Chapped lips covered in cherry chapstick and smooth lips. Warm lips and cold lips. Big lips and small lips. Soft lips and hard lips. It felt like heaven on earth.

As soon as they pulled back they went back in, more confident, more aware and sure. More curious. Hinata soon was on his back, Kageyama over him. Kageyama was leaning over, Hinata’s arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck leaning upwards kissing him passionately before leaning back Kageyama chasing his lips.

Inviting Kageyama happily they battled with domination even though Hinata was a switch he decided to just be tended to for once. Secretly having a bigger sex drive than Kageyama it made him probably a power-bottom in certain situations.

The ring of the bell disrupted the twos session. Sitting up Kageyama turned, licking his lips.

”Wanna skip next period? We didn’t even eat.”

The idea of skipping class, rebelling for the first time in High school with Kageyama excited him.

”Yeah!”

Sitting beneath a cherry blossom surrounded by rose bushes the two are happily Kageyama smacking the back of Hinata’s head.

”Also I’m not bitter! Or a lemon!”

“You’re right... you remind me more of a blueberry. Maybe I’ll change it-“

”No! Don’t change it dumbass. Just never call me that again.”

Slightly leaning on Kageyama letting all of his worries melt away he sighed deeply.

”Do you think we will get in trouble?”

”No one will probably even realize we are gone Hinata boke!”

”Call me Shōyō if you’re going to date me!”

”Does that make us boyfriends?”

”Only I’d you want us to be.”

”Sure, I’d like that boke.”

Cheering, Kageyama lightly punched Hinata, "Don't get us caught!"

"You've been yelling way more than I have bakayama!"

They didn’t get caught, although when Suga and Daichi asked them how lunch was they accidentally brought up skipping resulting in a lecture. Thankfully Suga and Daichi knew they were young and lovesick. That doesn’t they were excused having no extra punishment during practice.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed


	16. Rough Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had been in foster care until his mother could afford to keep him. He gets a call from the man that broke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Uhm... yeah just take this and suffer a bit

@reminity **on Instagram**

Tsukishima’s groaned, “Who could that carrot top possibly have on his phone that would spam call him?”

Coming out of the bathroom Hinata smiled changing into his casual clothing grabbing his bag.

“Oh Hinata, someone had been calling you non stop.”

Confused Hinata reached picking up his phone, it was his none other than the man who abused him since he was 3 years old, for 6 years of his life, his adoptive father.

The man was cruel and vial, there was nothing he wanted to do with the man ever again. His biological mother had to put him up for adoption, unable to afford to have a child. Then she had a stable job, and then two years later when after she got Hinata back she had Natsu.

Rubbing his face knowing he shouldn’t even call the man back, knowing it wouldn’t benefit him because he was happily living with his real mom. Yet he didn’t know what else to do it could’ve been important.

Quickly calling back he excused himself. Hinata had rushed to get out as quick as possible he left the door cracked allowing everyone to still hear.

“Hey, you called.”

“Hey, son... say- how long has it been?”

“I’m not your son anymore, and it’s been 6 years.”

“You’ll always be my little brat. Happy six years. I was wondering if you come and visit.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Fine let me correct myself, I don’t want to see you.”

“Why not I gave you a place to live for almost seven years.”

“Like I said I just don’t want to see you.”

“Okay then let’s talk.”

“What exactly do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know... is there anything you’d like to ask me before I hang up?”

“Yes actually, there’s a lot of things I’d like to ask you...”

Gripping the phone those emotions he had bottled deep down and never told anyone about, not explaining he had been in foster care and with this abusive man for the first ten years of his life came up making him want to puke.

“Alright ask away.”

Hinata felt his body tremble his lip quivering as he tried his best to make sure his voice didn’t shake making him seem like a weak child.

“Why did you treat me the way you did?”

His voice sounded defeated, hurt, tired, just lost. Why wasn't he answering?

“Why was I never good enough for you?”

Desperate, the need to hear an answer driving his anger, this pain unleashed as he talked to the man who dehumanized him and made him feel microscopic.

“I was a child when you took me in!”

You could hear the irritation in his voice, the hatred, the unexplainable gut-wrenching feeling it evoked.

“What could I have possibly done to deserve the way you treated me?”

Tears being aggressively wiped at as he raised his voice into the phone the other end silent.

“You were just using me the entire time.”

Hinata’s face burned from embarrassment, the shame all those nights that thing molested him, harassed him, screamed at him, beat him, and messed him up mentally. The abuse left more scars than Hinata could mend properly. He was tearing at the seams.

"Say something!"

It was quiet for another moment, shuffling could be heard.

"Are you still so abusive and manipulative you can't admit what you've done wrong? Go ahead we all know I can't get justice for all those years you tormented and harassed me! I don't care if I was a toy to you anymore. You're nothing more than a monster, a nightmare."

"Shoyo-"

"Don't call me that. You lost that right the third day I was there. I’d like to say one last thing before I go."

Taking a deep breath Hinata wiped the last tear resting on the tip of his chin.

"I hope you burn in hell. I hope one day someone makes you feel as shitty and as hopeless as you made me. I will always think of you and want to vomit, want to scream. Yet I'm so happy knowing you're overweight, have asthma, smoke, and abuse drugs so you'll die soon. Can't wait to receive a card to your funeral, you bitchass child molester."

Hanging up Hinata gripped his bag staring at his phone, quickly blocking and removing the man's contact. Walking down the stairs he felt lighter like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

Unlocking his bike he waited for Kageyama annoyed throwing a pebble at the door.

"Hurry up Bakayama!"

The King himself threw open the door yelling, "Don't tell me what to do Hinata boke!"

They walked in silence Kageyama eventually spoke up, "Hey wanna grab some Onigiri?”

Hinata brightened up shining even brighter if that was humanly possible, “Yes please!”

Sitting on a nearby bench eating happily bathing in the other's presence Hinata lightly side shoved Kageyama with his shoulder.

“Something wrong? You seem a little on edge.”

Kageyama really was on edge. He may not be good in social situations but he was dying to ask Hinata about who he was talking to. From the conversation, it seemed like one that was rather private and on a sensitive topic.

“Oh I’m just curious about something but, it could be insensitive.”

“Big words Kageyama. What’s on your mind?”

Screw it.

“Who were you talking to it seemed pretty serious.”

Tensing up Hinata picking at his now bleeding cuticles. A cute but bad habit much like how he bites his lips. Kageyama should really start getting Hinata to fix these bad habits.

“I was talking to my adoptive parent.”

“You’re adopted?”

Hinata shook his head visibly relaxing, “My mom couldn’t afford to keep me when my birth father died so I was in foster care until he took me in for the next six years. My mom then managed to find a secure job and got me back, then had Natsu.”

Kageyama processing the information hummed, acknowledging this new part to Hinata, keeping it in mind with the other things he’s memorized about the short boy sitting next to him.

“So you don’t like the guy? I heard you tell him you can’t wait for him to die.”

“He is a very bad person, and he did very bad things to me when I was under his care. He was mentally and physically abusive, I was stuck with him for six years.”

“He hit you? I’ll kill him!”

“I know you would Kags. He didn’t just hit me. He’d scream and it felt like hours passed as he ranted on and on about how ugly and horrible I was.”

“But you’re breathtaking...”

A light blush decorated the two's face. Scratch that they looked like someone painted their faces red.

“Thanks, you’re pretty handsome.”

**~ Comfortable/embarrassed silence ~**

“What all did he do other than yell? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s alright like in Volleyball I trust you 100 percent!”

He paused momentarily, “He’d use the closest thing nearby, dishes, food, vases, beer bottles, a belt, his personal favorite was his childhood baseball bat and his fist.”

You could hear the lifelessness behind his voice like he shut out everything that happened and was talking as if reciting a bad dream he had. Something that made him cry and lose faith in his existence.

"Somethings are better left unsaid."

Kageyama turned to face Hinata he was crying again, his eyes slightly puffy as he hicked, shoulders shaking.

"I don't know everything he did to you... but... I'll protect you. No one will hurt you again as long as I'm by your side. You'll be invincible as long as I'm here."

They were close, the intimacy scaring the two clueless but lovesick boys. Kageyama looked like he was going to strangle Hinata. Hinata looked like he was about to die and ascend.

“Stop making that face Yamayama-kun!”

“Then don’t look like you’re about to die dumbass.”

Ignoring the statement Hinata just smiled, his eyes still remaining the same. Kageyama huffed slightly before letting his hand cup Hinata’s face, rubbing his thumb over the chapped bottom lip that was surprisingly plump.

Hinata let out a shaky breath, the two leaning in. It felt like slow motion as their eyes closed tilting their heads for their lips to interlock. They touched softly and momentarily before they pulled back.

“Can you kiss me again?”

“Sure dumbass.”

There was no malice to his statement, he happily kissed Hinata again, longer and more confident.

“You matter to me. I promise you do.”

Hinata smiled, gently pulling Kageyama close tightly squeezing him.

“Same goes for me."

Kageyama had this giddy smile on his face. It was similar to the one he had when he looked at the Volleyball or impressed himself. A smile Hinata had been longing to be the reason behind.

All Hinata could do is smile brightly, “I like that.”

“Huh?”

“I like being the reason you smile. I felt like I was competing with a Volleyball... an object. It just feels good.”

Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata’s head standing up, “My love is completely different you can’t compare the-“

Hinata had tears in his eyes.

“What are you crying for boke!”

“You... love me?”

“Of course I do!”

“I love you too!”

Wrapping his arms around Kageyama Hinata just smiled tears falling.

“Oi! You’re getting my shirt wet... tch- whatever I guess it’s fine.”

Quickly wrapping his arms around Hinata he hugged him tightly, there was no means of selfishness behind it. All he was to wrap Hinata in his arms, he didn’t try to look at him nor did he try to kiss him.

It had only been a couple of minutes until Hinata pulled back calm, “Let’s head home before it gets too dark for me to see.”

Kageyama nodded, taking his hand, “Have you ever thought of telling your mom?”

“No, what’s the point? It would just stress her out and make her feel bad and there isn’t anything she can do to help. There isn’t any evidence to prove my scars are from him.”

Kageyama offered a light karate chop to the back of Hinata’s head, “Well then. If you ever need help or want to talk then you have to text me. You have no choice.”

Hinata nodded as they reached where they broke off, “Alright I’ll call you then... I’ll see you at practice tomorrow Tobio.”

Cupping Hinata's face he leaned down as Hinata got on his tippy toes. They shared a caste kiss, soft and careful. It came naturally.

“Bye Shoyo, don’t be late, we’re practiceing on your shitty receiving tomorrow!”

Nodding his face growing serious, “I won’t be late I’ll get there before you meanie.”

Hinata went home feeling the best he had since his mom took him back. Things were better and they were only looking upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed 🥴💅


	17. The Iconic Crackheads of Karasuno (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crackhead of Karasuno are back and this time may actually be on crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something that made me genuinely laugh at so I hope you enjoy it as well.

@sprite.cos

\- WARNING UNDERAGE DRINKING -

Tanaka and Noya had been drinking their secret juice all day and before practice started they gave Hinata some as well.

It had tons of vodka in it, Hinata not knowing what exactly vodka tasted like didn't even flinch as he drank half of the bottle.

"That tastes bad."

Noya and Tanaka screaming as they circled Hinata screaming, "Oh my god Hinata! How aren't you dead?"

"Woah Hinata you're going to be on cloud nine in five minutes."

Genuinely confused Hinata changed ignoring the two, they were more wild than usual.

Upon walking into the gym during stretches the three officially were zooted. Sitting in the circle Tanaka pulled something out of his pocket. It was none other than a tampon.

"Look at what I found at school today."

Noya blinked a couple of times at the excited hairless second year and questioned it, "What is it?"

Hinata blinked for a second, most everyone in the gym staring at Tanaka holding a tampon Noya poking it and Hinata trying to think.

Tanaka swung it around by the string amused, "I have no idea."

Hinata stated simply, "That's a tampon."

The two looking at Hinata with slightly pink eyes in amazement.

"Girls shove it up their buttholes to stop babies from falling out."

Tanaka dropped the tampon, the two-second years looked horrified and disgusted. Kageyama nodded taking in this new information.

Hinata looked smug as he stuck up his nose, "My little sister told me that."

Suga was laying on the ground crying from how hard he was laughing Daichi rushed over.

"No! That is not what they are used for! You three go into the club room, drink water, and lay down. Noya and Tanaka, you will be punished.

"What! Why not Hinata?"

"I watched you hand it to him, he didn't even know what he was drinking and didn't even know what a tampon was."

The three-headed up and managed to break another vase and all of their clothes were swapped. They were all sobbing listening to fuyu no hanashi.

Sorry for the short update but I thought I would be funny and a good part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


	18. Just a Fibber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is actually like mad scientist smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I’ll edit it tomorrow morning I’m too tired to rn

@bakugroundzero

Practice was running smoothly yet no one could deny Hinata had seemed to be a little iffy.

His bursts of energy weren’t as constant, and he didn’t seem to be completely there. He looked as if he was in a daze, not awake and not asleep. Hinata still, of course, had a bright grin plastered on his face as he spiked the ball slamming into the ground.

Kageyama and Tsukishima irritating Hinata only to see a lack of retaliation and yelling. It was more of a statement for them to shut up than for them to fuck off. The energy was different along with the vibe Hinata held.

Hinata was a very optimistic person, always doing his best to look on the bright side of things even when there was the insecurity and self hate screaming in his head.

**You’re too short**

**You have no meat on those bones**

**Too fragile**

**No one wants you here**

**You’re too loud**

**You’ll never compare to the small giant**

**Your teammates have to make up for your horrible Volleyball skills**

**Too obnoxious**

**Annoying**

**Arrogant**

The voices were loud, Hinata could flinch feeling them tear him apart. Yet he knew the team needed him whether or not they needed to save him when he messed up. Hinata knew his loud mouth brought Asahi and Noya back, that his persistence and arrogant personality brought Kageyama to where he was now even if he still had his issues and doubts on trusting everyone. Hinata knew there were things that people probably wished they could change about him. Yet everything he did had benefits to them.

He was dependable, a moral booster, persisting, and dedicated. He was so much more and he impressed everyone all the time. Somethings he just let them say about him not really bothering to defend himself or inform them of the truth.

Much like the fact his probably smarter than anyone in the gym including Takeda and Ukai. Hinata actually was a fast learner, Volleyball was one of those things that it didn’t come naturally. That’s part of the reason he joined, the challenge was exhilarating to him.

Examinophobia - fear of tests

Hinata had it horribly, it would basically cause him to shut out the world around him leaving him to barely pass the test even though he knew all the answers and would easily do all of it if it was homework.

Hinata was already surpassed in College courses he was the smartest in his class, he just never was raised because of his test scores.

”Hinata!”

The orange haired boy turned around the concealer covering the dark circles under his eye bags revealed.

Suga stopped what he was doing resting his hands on a distant and loopy Hinata, “You didn’t look at me when I told you I was setting to you. Are you okay?”

Hinata smiled his eyes closed as he held up an okay sign “👌”.

”Yeah! I’m good.”

When he opened his eyes his iris a dull brown and his pupils visibly smaller than usual. His face serious as his speaking was slightly slurred.

”Haven't slept for a solid 83 hours but... yeah— I’m good.”

Everyone just stared at him wondering how he was even able to be standing and functioning as well as he was.

Daichi went into father mode, “Why haven’t you been sleeping? You’re sitting out of practice, where is your phone I’m calling your mother to come and get you.”

”My bag.”

As soon as Hinata hit the bench he collapsed, knocked out.

Ashai panicked, trying to help Suga rest Hinata flat on the bench. Everyone else hovering and congregating around the passed out tangerine.

Ukai grabbed a cloth putting it on his forehead to help his cool off Suga wiped away the rest of the concealer revealing how surprisingly dark his skin was around his under eyes.

Daichi came back sitting down calling the contact ‘Mom’.

”Hello? Shōyō I thought you’re supposed to be at Volleyball practice.”

”Hello, this is Daichi Sawamura his captain. He kinda is passed out on a bench now sleeping, he brought to our attention he’s been awake for 83 hours.”

Grumbling could be heard on the other end of the phone most everyone was confused on what was happening.

The phone on speaker she shouted.

”I swear I told him not to stay up late for those classes he’s in! I’m coming to pick him up.”

”Ah? I’m happy to hear Hinata studies for school.”

The woman’s voice seemed to soften almost instantly, “Yes! Thankfully the schools understanding and let’s him get by with his issues with testing. We had gotten a excuse document to them for his testing anxiety.”

”Hes never talked about this testing anxiety before.”

The start of a car was heard as they assumed she hummed, “Yes Hinata has always gotten perfect scores on everything but for some reason he shuts down at exams and testing, resulting in bad grades. I’ll continue this conversation when I arrive.”

* * *

They all awkwardly just stared at Hinata who wasn’t even moving he looked at peace like nothing was affecting him. He no longer had his flashy smile on his face or a look of rage. He just was resting calm and collected. It was an odd expression to see. You could see the exhaustion plastered on his face though even through his rested eyebrows and eyelids.

The door creaked open as a woman walked over, “Ah! Nice to meet you all!”

Shaking hands with Daichi, Ukai, and Suga she smiled.

”I really apologize, no matter how much I tell him to put down those books of his he never listens. This should teach him a lesson about the importance of sleep.”

”Ah yes, it’s sad to hear his test scores are holding him back because of anxiety.”

”It truly is awful. Thankfully a private school had seen his potential and intelligence and offered him college classes if he promised to help them with their own work and studies.”

The group went silent, Tanaka a surprised smile on his face his eye twitching, “He’s taking college classes? For what?”

”He’s in Mathematics and Chemistry. Surprisingly he didn’t think that was enough and went into anatomy and basic health. I’m pretty sure he took those to help with him and sports.”

Daichi and Suga wiping imaginary tears proud of their child, impressed that he was smarter than them.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stumped because that didn’t explain his horrible comments and english.

”Ah so he’s not into the language courses?”

”Ah he hates writing! That’s the one class he actually gets average grades on, since he doesn’t like it he doesn’t stress as much.”

Ah. Welp, Hinata’s smart and everyone failed to notice or ask.

Noya lightly nudged Kageyama, “Carry him to her car Kageyama!”

Kageyama scoffed not saying anything since his mother was right there.

”You’d do that for me? He may me small and light but I’m not strong enough for that.”

Hinata clung to Kageyama unconsciously refusing to let do.

”I’m so sorry!”

She pulled a irritable Hinata off of Kageyama, “I apologize on his behalf and to save you from stress he will most definitely not remember this... Kageyama I believe?”

”Yes that’s me-“

”It a pleasure to finally put a face to a name, Hinata brings you up a lot, I’m glad he finally has a partner. Sorry if he ever is a little crazy, he’s not very good at knowing when enough is enough. I blame that on his father.”

Kageyama visibly uncomfortable and clueless on what to do simply nodded. She was talkative just like Hinata.

”I’m sorry I’m rambling! It’s nice to have met you. I hope I’ll see you again sometime. Thanks for helping me with my son.”

Watching her drive off Hinata still knocked out he went into a gym of laughing teammates.

* * *

Hinata didn’t remember jack shit from yesterday walking in refreshed and full of energy bouncing around.

Suga made his way over, “Hey Hinata I was wanted to say I’m proud of you. Being in a private school taking college courses as a first year is impressive!”

”What? How’d you find out?”

”You passed out yesterday from exhaustion. You’re mom came by and explained the reason.”

”so you know everything?”

Tanaka rushed over, “We all know you smart little shit! How come you’d never tell your beloved senpai?”

Chuckling Hinata shook his head knowing very well no one cared and just was happy and impressed.

Kageyama seemed a little off though, did he feel betrayed? Did his loose his trust in Hinata?

”Everything alright Kageyama?”

“You talk to your mom about me?”

Hinata passed out again but thankfully this time it wasn’t from being tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	19. Disco Lights #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Hinata gets back on the skates but no longer in a rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just need to continue spreading my love on the idea Hinata is a good skater.

It had been around a month since Noya’s birthday party. Occasionally Hinata and Noya would hang out to just skate and talk.

Tanaka and Noya knew about Hinata’s little crush. Suga figured it out and told Daichi like the proud mom he was. As long as it didn’t get to Tsukishima, Hinata would be alright.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Kageyama, he for starters knew nothing about being in a relationship or how to properly express his feelings. They were so foreign and new, it was exciting to say the least. Hinata welcomes them happily there was no hesitation in his trust and love for Kageyama. Many people probably don’t believe Kageyama is anything but a snobby first year, but Hinata knew Kageyama. All of their fights also revealed a lot about the other, their conversations after their fights as well. Spending all your time with a person kinda makes for bonding moments and inviting more conversation.

Noya and Asahi were going strong, from their relationship the team had a new found source of energy. There were two couples now and they were holding up pretty well. It didn’t mean there were rough patches or messy situations, but when it was all said and done it did good for the teams moral.

Tanaka brought up his mini crush on Ennoshita, which explained a lot. Kiyoko already knew, explaining why she never really seemed bothered by the twos constant gushing. Although she appreciated their protectiveness and unconditional love. Yachi was claimed by Kiyoko’s heart, the small fragile girl who had anxiety to the max stole every ounce of Kiyoko’s attention.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were either about to become a couple, already are a couple, or they just act like a couple and are too stupid to realize their obvious pinning. No one minded though they were adorable.

Hinata and Kageyama’s situations.. yeah we all know about that one.

(For real everyone could see it 😔🤚)

* * *

Hinata felt like going skating, it was a day off school, Ukai cancelled practice, and Hinata’s phone had officially died and needed replaced.

Meaning he couldn’t ask Kageyama if he wanted to go and play Volleyball with him. Natsu was at dance practice, she loved the baton, it made her feel like a knight using a sword, or a ninja using a staff.

There was a knock on the door, “Coming!”

Rushing to the door Hinata opened it to see none other than his old friend Masu.

“Hey Hinata! Sorry for coming unannounced you weren’t responding so I can by and saw your bike was here.”

”Oh! Sorry my phones broken!”

”Ah makes sense you always respond! Well since I’m here... wanna go and look at new phones?”

”Wait! Did you?”

Looking at Masu’a feet there were neon green roller skates, “Of course how else would I get here?”

”Let’s do it!”

* * *

Having gathered his money, roller skates, and a pair of sunglasses Hinata smiled.

”Thank god it’s like 85 out!”

[Link for Masu and Hinata’s outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/64/c7/24/64c724ac85f4479ecea83e4848f430d0.jpg)

Masu wore a green floral blouse with mom jeans, he had a plain white tote bag with him.

Hinata wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a orange floral print dress, wearing his clear glittery, orange skates. His bag smaller but big enough to carry his new phone and the things he needs for it.

Hinata like dresses, and he doesn’t give a shit about anyone’s opinion. It’s doesn’t make him any less of a guy, and it sure as hell doesn’t make him a submissive pushover. He’s a bad bitch who doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Call him annoying? Cool. NO ONE GIVES A FUCK!

* * *

  
Closing and locking the door Hinata left a note.

**I went out with my friend Masu! Looking at new phones and skating. I’ll be home before dinner.**

Turning the two began their travels spinning in the middle of deserted streets. Everyone still at work and most people taking the day to stay home a relax.

The store center was a little more busy but it was with couples and some little friend groups hanging out. Moving quickly down the boardwalk the Sakura trees swaying in the wind petals decorating the ground.

[Link for Hinata and Masu skating through town](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJ8Cyg9/)

Eventually they reached there they wanted to go the old lady running the store greeting them excitedly. Youth always brought the woman to tears, seeing them proud of their clothing and they were rolling in with out a care in the world.

Leaning on the counter Hinata brightly smiled, “Would you happen to have the newest flip phone models?”

The brightened up rushing you grab the ones in her possession, “Yes I do actually! You’re in luck too, they have one in orange!”

Hinata smiled softly looking at the kinds she had. He chose a beautiful baby blue phone, it looked promising though.

Paying for it he brought the exact amount of money to buy the phone and the charger. On the house the woman handed him a smiley face sticker.

Rolling out the two laughed conversing and catching up on some things. Hinata found out that Masu had a beautifully confident trans boyfriend. Apparently Hinata needed a date as soon as possible, Masu wanted a double days after all.

Playing some music from his phone Masu pressures Hinata into dancing... well not exactly pressuring Hinata because Hinata didn’t even hesitate to start as soon as the song played. 

[Link to Hinata’s dance](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJRsSCL/)

Gesturing for Masu to start the boy smiled letting his deep golden locks flow in the wind, his hair similar to Mafuyu from Given.

[Link to Masu dancing](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJ8yac8/)

Passing by a outside seating restaurant Hinata failed to notice his friends all eating too caught up on the tunes to pay attention.

[Link to his second dance](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJRUMBd/)

Masu laughed the two relaxing as they sat on a bench Hinata pulling out his new phone.

”I like this phone it’s pretty basic, nothing too different.”

”Ah look at the new features though! Not even my phone has this!”

Obsessing over the new phone Noya had excused himself getting out of his seat walking over.

”Hey Hinata! Who’s this?”

”Oh hi Noya-San! This is Tengan Masu, we’ve been friends since I was 8, we met from speed skating.”

Noya bowed quickly before sitting down, “Pleasure! Names Yū Nishinoya! Most people call me Noya though!”

”Nice to meet you Noya! I’m assuming you two go to school together?”

”Yeah! Play on the same Volleyball team too. Your outfits are so cute no fair!”

”I have a Yellow floral crop top if you want?”

”No way! You’re awesome!”

Swiftly changing shirts it went really well with his plain black pants and white sneakers.

”So Hinata why didn’t you respond to Suga or Kageyama? Even Daichi had to send you message!”

Hinata smiled rubbing the back of his neck, “Well my phone had broke so I wasn’t receiving any messages, Masu surprised me and we decided to go phone shopping!”

Noya nodded slowly, “Of course you would never ignore your boyfriend and parents—“

”Noya!”

Masu smirked wrapping an arm around Hinata playfully, “Boyfriend huh? I thought you said you didn’t... you definitely have to go on a double date with me now!”

Hinata screeched, bright red falling over, “We’re not dating!”

Noya chuckled, “Why not? I mean... he’s looking at you right now.”

Hinata turned bright red his head flashing spotting his teammates observing his eyes locked with Kageyama’s sheepishly waving before turning around his back to the team.

”Oh my god I’m wearing a dress, and I’m hanging out with an attractive guy all alone. What if they are judging me or get the wrong idea—“

Noya cut him off, “I think everyone except Kageyama knows you definitely aren’t into Masu, and we all had agreed you looked amazing in that dress.”

A little wave of relief washed over him, “Alright, that makes me feel a little better. I’m still super embarrassed— Masu what are you!”

Masu was leaning over the railing, “Kageyama would you like to go on a double date with Hinata for me and my boyfriend?”

Everyone spat out their drink Kageyama chocking, “Huh!”

Hinata was bright red, “Masu! Kageyama I—“

”Yeah, I’ll go as long as Hinata will.”

“Lovely, see Hinata I just helped you out! Your pinning has never been this bad!”

Noya smiled clapping, “Yeah Hinata go get your mans!”

”Okay, I’ll give you the details Kageyama... wanna play Volleyball later?”

”Sure boke, same time as usual.”

Masu dragged the smaller boy away playing a song the two dancing.

[Link for the two just vibing](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJL9Kxk/)

Hinata saw the path was empty, “Let’s race.”

”Are you sure? Neither of us have sped-“

”Yes! It’ll be fun! Besides I should get home soon!”

The two bent down counting down, Hinata shoved Masu when they started, catching the lead the two out of view within seconds.

What a beautiful day for flower printed outfits and rollerblades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	20. Dead pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata checks off the bucket list the only reason he was still alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> •reference to suicide/suicidal character  
> •self-harm  
> •medicine  
> •cuts bleeding  
> •suicide attempt (failed no one died :D)  
> •Panic attack

Hinata sat at his desk the clock mercilessly ticking, starting at the pen in his hand along with the pencil.

The pen had run out of ink and the pencil was now tiny and practically a stub.

The past night Hinata had taken note his shampoo and conditioner was equally almost empty.

That day he planned to tell anyone and everything his best pasta recipe. Volleyball practice approaches and while everyone stood in a circle waiting for coach Ukai to finish up talking with Takeda Hinata took a deep breath.

”My best pasta recipe is cold soba.”

Everyone stared at him with a confused and blank expression. Suga offered a small smile his eyes crinkling as he did.

”Nice one! My best pasta recipe is probably fettuccine with my homemade alfredo.”

Yamaguchi pauses his voice quiet and shaken, “Hinata? Are you okay?”

Hinata turned his gaze to Yamaguchi, he looked scared.

”I’m great! I just wanted to break up the conversation, it was getting too quiet for my liking.”

Pulling out an empty chapstick from his pocket he threw it away with a haunting smile. Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima’s jacket.

”What?”

”Read this!”

Pulling out his phone read the title _Don’t Kill yourself today Poem_

There unsurprisingly read, “Don’t kill yourself / Until you tell someone your best pasta recipe.”

Yamaguchi whispered, “Hinata also threw away an empty pen and a completely used pencil, now he’s throwing away a empty chapstick.”

The concerned look creeping onto Tsukishima’s face got the attention of everyone else.

”Suga come with me to the club room please... like right now.”

Nodding leaving the gym casually not to make Hinata suspicious or provoke him.

The two went through his belongings and found nothing, the only think seeming sketchy was he had a beautiful ring sitting at the top of his bag, and some prescription meds. Everyone knew they were for his ADHD so they just zipped up the bag and left having no further evidence Hinata was suicidal.

Practice began and Hinata fell over, rather than usually landing on his back or chest he landed on his side.

No one could ignore the tears in his eyes hissing at the pain, they watched as he got up pretending that he didn’t want to scream every curse word in the book.

Asahi covered his mouth rambling and spurting our apologies left and right, Hinata waved it off requesting they started and it wasn’t the first time he’s fallen before.

Kageyama’s voice cut them off, “Oi! Are you good? Did you hurt yourself when you fell? Dumbass your legs bleeding!”

Hinata froze in horror the outside of his thigh had a small trail of blood tricking down, “I didn’t even notice! I’ll go and clean it right now.”

Takeda waved Hinata over, “Want some stuff to clean it! I don’t know how high the cut is so I’ll let you do it.”

”Thank you. Now that I realize it my legs burning.”

”Want me to get the nurse? That doesn’t sound good at all.”

”It'll be fine. I wanna play today!”

”Alrighty!”

Practice was over and Suga noticed Hinata was about to leave first, “Hey Hinata! Wanna hang out with me and Daichi? We are picking up some food and wanted you to come?”

”Really? I don’t want to interrupt your date... you can go without me.”

Noya joined in noticing this panicked look in Suga’s eyes, “Come on Shōyō I’ll join you so you’re not a third wheel.”

Tanaka gasped leaning on the two shorter boys, “Well if you two are going then I’m going!”

Kageyama huffed, rolling his eyes, “If bokes invites them I am too.

Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima’s shirt, “Everyone else is going Tsukki! Let’s go... please.”

Tsukishima nodded crossing his arms his bag around his shoulder, “Fine but only this once.”

Hinata waved his hands shaking his head, “I’m sorry guys but I already have plans tonight.”

Daichi sighed defeated, “Alright, we were worried about you Hinata. I just want you to be honest with us and tell us when you’re not okay.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he laughed quickly, “I’m okay though! I appreciate your concern but I’m just busy okay?”

Tsukishima cut through the silence, “Bullshit, Yamaguchi told me about a poem and it’s no coincidence you told us your best pasta dish.”

”Sorry Hinata, I know you’re lying. It’s okay to not be okay.”

”I said I’m fine, and it is very possible for it to be a coincidence Tsukishima!”

Kageyama paused, “You have been acting off recently. You barely waste anything, did you use an entire chapstick?”

Hinata was bitting the skin off his lips, “I am not acting strange and you all are actually starting to annoy me.”

”Please don’t make this hard for us. All we want is to make sure you’re safe and okay.”

Hinata couldn’t lie anymore, he didn’t want to, it took to much energy. He had been doing it for so long it became muscle memory, yet when you workout for an extended amount of time... you crumble. Hinata was crumbling.

His breathing was rushed like he couldn’t get in any air his hands were twitching and his grip on his bag was so tight his knuckles turned white.

Slowly stepping back his eyes were wide, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Suga noticed Hinata was on the verge of a panic attack, the breathing, the death grip, and the wide eyes gave it away.

Pulling Hinata into a hug the boy shoved him off, “Please don’t touch me!”

It was silent as tears fell down, his breathing was now deeper and desperate, his eyes no longer focused and he couldn’t hear. He needed to get away.

Swiftly his foot hit the top step and he bolted down the stairs. Throwing his bag off his shoulder to take off some weight he ran. His felt like screaming until everything around him shattered with him. He wanted to stop breathing and sink into the pitch black that was calling out to him.

”Hinata!”

The voice was on the lower end, rough, and commanding.

”Hinata!”

The voice grew closer even though Hinata was running full speed, the train was approaching.

”Stop! Hinata!”

The lights were so bright, so why was he so cold? A tight hold on his abdomen snapped him back into reality the train flying right by his face, a solid inch diving the two. He was slammed to the ground drops of water hitting his face.

When did it start raining. Blinking staring at the person holding his it was Kageyama. The long lanky hands pulling him close only growing tighter with each passing second.

”What... the _hell were you thinking_ _!_ ”

Hinata couldn’t say anything, his mind was utterly blank the moment his foot touches the top step outside the club room.

Ripping Kageyama’s tightly clenched hands off of his stomachs he just turned around and clung to Kageyama.

Dying was the only option he knew, he didn’t want to get better, he didn’t deserve better. So why was he so relieved he didn’t die... why was he now holding onto his rival for dear life?

It was silent once the train had passed, Hinata liked the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also after this scene happens he gets the help he needs so don’t worry.


	21. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vent about my history with drug abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Rue Bennett from euphoria give me similar vibes
> 
> Riding a bike, finding someone who changes them, no father (Hinata’s fathers never mentioned), and just they have those friends but always felt alone

There was a scheduled school assembly, everyone seated in the nice big auditorium chatting being carried out. Hinata found the rest of his teammates sitting together and sat on the edge claiming to be claustrophobic. Not that it was a lie but he didn’t want to be crammed.

Kageyama sitting next to him seemed bored, having never done drugs this assembly was nothing more than a free pass out of class.

Someone came up and spoke, Hinata’s hands twitched as he couldn’t catch his breath. Static filled his ears as it felt like the walls were caving in. Were people staring at him? Did they already know about his past? What if he get treated differently? He didn’t want things to change but—

“We have our own survivor Hinata Shōyō!”

Applauds filled the room as his teammates snapped their heads staring at Hinata who swallowed and simply rose making his way to the mic.

”Hah... I guess no one expected to see me up here. My mom always said because I did drugs it explained why I never grew.”

Some laughing was heard before he grew serious.

“My five year old sister found me. I was face down in my own vomit at 6 in the morning. I had overdosed. She called the police and saved my life. I went into a four day coma and went to rehab for a month.”

It was silent as he continued, “I grew up in therapy, and clinics, and under medication. They had diagnosed with with attention deficit disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, general anxiety disorder, and a possible bipolar disorder. I was too young to tell but as soon as I was in elementary school I was put on all these different types of pills. I’d get made fun of for collapsing in the middle of class because of panic attacks that I had no control over. I grew up with low grades with no clue on how to fix them. It was hell.”

”Then when I was twelve my father got sick, he had colorectal cancer. We had a lot of pills everywhere for him, and I was the one to take care of him. My mom wasn’t home because she took a second job to pay for the bills. I’d give him his pills, then wet his lips with a damp sponge and apply some chapstick to watch him drift off to sleep not knowing if he’d ever wake up again.”

”It was alone most of the time Natsu was with a babysitter while I stayed home with dad, eventually I just opened a random bottle and took one laying down next to my dad and letting that feeling rush over me. Yet then it became habit, then I took more pills, they just seemed to help at the time.”

Hinata took off his jacket, “He passed away a month after I started abusing his medicine. I watched him get taken away in an ambulance and all I could do was wrap myself up in this jacket. The only thing that I felt like I had left of him and put it on. Then it went downhill fast.”

”Liquid cold medicine, weed, cigarettes, cocaine, fentanyl, PCP, vodka, rum, whiskey, liquor you name it I’ve seen it.”

”And then it happens... that moment when your breath starts to slow. Every time you breath— you breath out all the oxygen you have. Everything stops. Your heart, your lungs, and finally your brain; and everything you feel, and wish, and want to forget... it all just sinks. And suddenly.”

Hinata takes a deep breath a lot of people following his action.

”You give it air again... give it life again. I remember the first time it happened to me. I got so scared I wanted to call 911. Go to the hospital and be kept alive by machines and Apple juice, but I didn’t want to look like an idiot... I didn’t want to fuck up everyone’s night. And then over time, it’s all I wanted... those two seconds of nothingness. I’m an addict, who’s going clean.”

The crowd was silent, “I was everywhere, every party I’d be in the corner shooting coke with a half-quart tightly gripped in my hand. I wasn’t one to enjoy the social settings. You know people get very touchy feely and I wasn’t interested in that. The first day of school I was in a blackout. Two days before I had taken ten Vicodin and a bottle of tequila. I had managed to bike to school, go through my day and go to Volleyball without even being conscious. Looking back now it was terrifying.”

”I became a monster, I got into a lot of fights with my mom. We’d scream at each other and she’d have to pin me to the ground because I wasn’t in control of my actions. I drove away her boyfriend, and everything I hated about myself I projected it onto anyone who tried to help me. I know a lot of people hate me now. I get it. If I could be a different person, I would. Yet I met someone.”

”Charming and unlike anyone else I’ve ever known. They made me want to stay clean, be a better person. I’m sober enough to tell you all. It’s not worth it, the person you become will be a person you don’t want nor will you recognize. The world around you is spinning and suddenly your laying on the ceiling the couple’s that surrounded you were silent and the music was faint. It’s replaced by this ringing, and you feel heavy and light at the same time. I felt like I was dying and I liked that. Now I realized all I ever needed was just to be normal, surrounded by normal people, and try and snap out of whatever my brain was doing. I suggest you do the same because there is a beauty to life I would’ve never gotten to see if my little sister hadn’t loved me enough to dial that number to save me.”

People shot up cheering, some crying it was mainly the females... and Noya and Tanaka. The screaming and proud looks on people’s face left Hinata feeling high as a kite but this time. It was naturally triggered dopamine.

”Thank you, and it may sound like a joke but really don’t do drugs. It burns your nose anyways.”

With that the speaker came up next to Hinata dismissing everyone to go back to class Hinata putting on the cream colored hoodie.

* * *

Volleyball practice came around and it was normal until Suga just pulled Hinata close, “I’m glad I finally know why you act the way you do. To know the reason behind your strength. We love you.”

Daichi joined the hug, “We really do Hinata. And what you did was a very brave thing to do. None of us will treat you any differently.”

Tsukishima nodded surprisingly showing affection by ruffling Hinata’s hair, “I’m surprised but glad you used your last remaining braincells to get some help.”

Yamaguchi squeezing Hinata offered a kind smile, “I’m very glad to hear you’re going clean! It’s one large step to accept you have a problem so fixing the problem means a lot!”

Narita and Kinoshita gently Hughes Hinata their faces proud and guilty, “I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through.”

”Yeah, judging by your optimistic personality none of us would assume you’ve risen from such rough hardships.”

Asahi quickly hugged Hinata holding a thumb up and a confident grin, “We all stand by you and will help you on the road to recovery.”

Noya and Tanaka just threw Hinata into the air catching him and hugging him before throwing him up again.

”You’re our wonderful partner in crime! We will always love you and be crazy with you, you don’t need drugs when you have us bad boys to keep you company!”

Humor was their way of expressing their care and genuine fondness and Hinata appreciated that, he got the same way.

Ennoshita smiled also ruffling Hinata’s hair, “I know someone who’s suffered from addiction so if you ever need help or someone to talk to I can help and offer you assistance.”

Finally it was Kageyama, “Am I the person who made you want to go clean?”

”Yes, yes you are-“

A tight embrace surprised Hinata, he could feel Kageyama's heart pounding and his Aflac trembling, “I’m glad.”

Hinata felt tears form as he hid his face in Kageyama’s chest listening to the heartbeat he now held dear. The pulse that kept him going.

”You’re my first partner, my rival and friend, you inspired me to live everyday without drugs and still have a pep in my step.”

”You all bring a smile to my face and bring out the real me. I wouldn’t be here and I probably wouldn’t be alive without you.”

Practice was longer than normal that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better now that I typed this


	22. High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short birthday fic 😌💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy hehe... sry I’ve been thinking a lot about my past and my drug abuse so writing helps

It was a party, the Karasuno team was there and a couple people from other teams showed up. It was a big party after all, there were tons of people no one knew there as well. Yet they mainly wanted to get out for Hinata’s birthday. They had also planned on having a small get together the next week when the entire Karasuno team was available.

The clouds of smoke, and vape filled the halls, an overpowering smell of Febreze helping cover the odor of marijuana.

There were lines of coke resting on coffee tables, random pills siting on the coffee table. They were probably Vicodin, Xanax, adoral, and other random shit in there.

Most people headed to the dance floor breaking it down.

Hinata sat on the couch drinking Vodka from the bottle his eyes trained on a painting of a girl on a swing.

“Hey, dude. Pass me an addy.”

“Alright! Nice to see someone who knows their shit.”

“Yeah, this isn’t my first party.”

Downing the pill with water Hinata leaned back waiting for it to kick in.

“Hey want some free coke? It’s literally everywhere.”

“Is it natural?”

“Wait... there unnatural cocaine?”

Hinata grabbed a tiny spoon scooping up some from the table.

“If it smells kinda sweet it’s natural, if it smells like chemicals it could and is tampered with.”

“Dude thats gnarly!”

Hinata got a whiff before nodding to himself, “Natural, I see the host is a man of taste.”

Getting on his knees Hinata grabbed some rolled up paper and took half a line. Wincing at the initial burn but letting the numbing sensation of his nose and lungs warm him.

Hinata moves couches to an empty one, the lights a dark purple as it caught the eyeshadow and sparkles around Hinata’s eyes. His lips slightly parted and his eyes peeking out from under his upper eyelid. His outfit a deep orange as he wore a bra shaped top revealing his slim core and his feminine body shape.

[Link to Hinata’s outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/d7/b7/a8d7b788cbb07b6e5541274a1303856d.png)

[Link to Hinata’s makeup](https://data.whicdn.com/images/335021013/original.jpg?t=1569171008)

  
This wasn’t a everyday ordeal for Hinata, snorting cocaine and drinking a quarter-liter of liquor. Pills was another situation. Hinata grew up in an unstable household.

His father was a bad man who would come and go as he pleased, when he left one day and never came back his mom couldn’t support him and Natsu. So for a month they barely ate, used water, or was inside the house.

His birthday also being on father’s day just didn’t put him in a good mood, he’d rather not be sober to say the least. So that’s what he did, he numbed his mind.

Biking and Volleyball became Hinata’s pastime. When his mother got a stable job that’s when things started popping up, and triggered the start of therapy and prescription pills to try and fix the fucked up shit in his head.

Sometimes it didn’t cut it so he’d leave home. Arriving to some random ass party he wasn’t invited to and got fucked up to cope.

No one expected to see Hinata sniffing cocaine as if it was nothing more than a pixie stick. Leaning his head back letting the world around him spin, he felt like the world was in slow motion as he breathed. His eyes not training on one specific spot as he felt like he was twitching but his hand hadn’t moved even a fraction since he last forced himself to move.

Tanaka chuckled, “Dude! You okay? You just snorted cocaine bro, like how bad you trippin?”

Getting up Hinata stumbled to the dance floor, “Just a little dizzy, that’s the strawberry shortcake vodka talking though.”

Noya and Hinata went into the crowd of people dancing and Hinata revealed his impressive control of his ass. He could throw it back, break it down, and twerk like there was no tomorrow. Noya and him made a small little dance and Hinata dropped into a split at the end.

“That’s right whores I’m flexible!”

Noya and Tanaka were definitely dumb enough to do it while sober but without hesitation under the influence the two also tried to do the splits only to fail miserably.

“Haha, I have loose limbs!”

Twerking while I’m a split Noya gasped throwing back for Tanaka. The three going crazy.

Kageyama, Tsukishima’s, and Yamaguchi watching in shame. Suga and Daichi has disappeared long ago, and so did Yachi and Kiyoko. Yachi definitely was wrapped in Kiyoko arms watching chicken nuggets and watching vine compilations together. Suga and Daichi having a night to be young and in love.

“Hinata?”

“No fucking way Splinter?”

“Yeah you here to get fucked or what?”

“Nah man, I’m a loyal man. I came here for the drugs.”

“Damn straight! I can hook you up for when you head home.”

“I’ll pass this time, I think I still have your number, unless you’ve already broken your phone again.”

“Not yet no. Nice to see you though, I’m gonna play the song we made in the bathtub that one time.”

Hinata laughed his reaction delayed shoving him slowly, “Boo you whore! That song was about our super secret crushes you can’t just play-“

[[Link to Hinata’s song](https://youtu.be/LuF4ezsaEI8)]

The music started and there was Hinata’s vocals.

“You bitch boy! That’s my secret love song!”

Chuckling the taller male walked away probably to pick up some girl who also wanted a one night stand.

During the first verse Hinata made his way through the crowd to the stage stumbling as he did. Reaching it in time he was handed a mic. His eyes barely open focusing on his tone as he could barely think straight

“I used to like liquor to get me inspired  
But you look so beautiful, my new supplier  
I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking  
But I found a different buzz.”

Opening his eyes the crowd all digging the live performance and getting down to it. All Hinata could do was look at Kageyama, his beautiful baby blue, his new supplier.

“The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it  
I know they got pills that can help you forget it  
They bottle it, call it medicine  
But I don't need drugs.”

The lights flashing rainbow as Hinata jumped, “‘Cause I’m already high enough!”

The song continues as Hinata sat the mic on the ground seductively lowering himself, getting off the stage. Stumbling down the halls as he took deep breaths everything felt warm and good. Slipping off his jacket knowing very well Kageyama was following. A chaotic simplicity. A wonderful delicate birthday.

Oh god did it feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOYO BBY


	23. Trip to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda decided to take the Karasuno boys to America to meet with a famous Volleyball trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this may be more than one chapter

**“Get these signed by this Thursday, this is a limited opportunity and was planned last minute.”**

* * *

No one had noticed Hinata’s panic or the way he clutched his chest with wide eyes.

Excited screaming and chaos unfolded giving Hinata enough time to reclaim his composure.

”Alright now everyone get your asses back to practice,” Ukai commanded before standing on the sidelines.

* * *

“Alrighty, heading to America? Let’s get you your information-“

Daichi was already heading to the affordable lower class line, “Excuse me, you all will be on a private jet, and I know it’s unexpected but a very kind man had payed for it!”

Takeda brightly lit up, “Private jet! Oh my god thank you! Who was it I’d like to properly thank them?”

The woman offered a smile before extending out the authorization tickets, “Ah they told me to keep it secret, now you all shall be on your way!”

They all headed to the jet Hinata visibly irritated, everyone’s stuff was quickly loaded and seated. Sitting next to Hinata across from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi a guy around his early twenties walked over.

”Hinata! It’s been so long! How are you?”

”Is my father here?”

”Ah no, he’s will be at the hotel you’re staying at. Robert is here though and he’s not very happy with you.”

Unstrapping Hinata stormed into the front room, “Robert! What do you think you’re doing!”

Everyone stared wide eyes as the younger male stood there his mouth still opened before following Hinata, “Young master please!”

* * *

“Shōyō you have to understand. You coming to America means you’ll be followed and recognized at any moment. It’s not safe for you to go on a low class plane and be in a crowded airport! Also staying in a low security hotel! What were you thinking?”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “How’d do you even know I was coming? And also now you made my team suspicious. My coach and faculty advisor are confused and need to be informed as well. You know why I live in Japan, and I wanted to have a normal trip with my friends!”

Robert sympathized, “I can explain I used to babysit you okay? I’ll say Micheal is your friend who’s rich... would they believe that?”

”Yes! Thank you so much, just please, no more changes in the trip and it’s schedule.”

“Deal.”

Following Hinata out the man smiled warmly, “Hello I used to babysit Hinata here. I moved to America to work for Micheals family. They’re billionaires and Micheal here is close childhood friends with Hinata. Their family was thrilled to hear Hinata is visiting so on the house they’re giving you free travels and a nice high security place to stay to ensure your safety. Any friend of Hinata’s is a friend of the Weskits!”

Everyone on the plane bought it, easily drowning Micheal in “thank you’s” and handshakes showing their gratitude.

”Now it had come to my attention from Hinata that the people of the names Ukai and Takeda need to be informed of any changes so I’ll be discussing where you’re staying and where to go to return home.”

The two got up making their way to the back with Robert and Micheal. Hinata groaned, sinking in his seat.

Noya gasped loudly still strapped into his seat, “Man Shōyō! You really got a rich best friend, thanks if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t be here!”

Suga smiled brightly, having to agree, “Yes thank you Hinata, Ukai and Takeda were starting to panic for a moment there... do you know what exactly is changing?”

”Oh nothings changing other than whenever we travel far distances or go out we will be taken by a personal driver so we won’t have to pay for an Uber or taxi.”

Tanaka cheered, hollering as he chugged an apple juice, “We shall be living like royalty boys and girls!”

Yachi smiled warmly, Hinata grinned at her relief, “Yeah I may have asked about that since I know about Yachi getting anxious and uncomfortable about that stuff and there’s less of a chance where Kiyoko gets cat called. We can’t have Tanaka and Noya going feral.”

Kiyoko stood up and simply pulled the considerate boy into a hug, “Thank you, you’re a good kōhai.”

Hinata didn’t even get flustered which surprised everyone as the girl every guy simped for had just hugged him.

”It’s not big deal! Just looking out for my friends.”

Hinata turned, lightly nudging Kageyama, “There’s also a mini fridge full of milk for you.”

Kageyama slightly flushed, “Boke Hinata Boke!”

Laughing as Kageyama ruffled his hair aggressively Hinata spotted Tsukishima with a disgusted expression.

”You two have their weirdest relationship.”

* * *

It was a ten hour flight of absolute chaos.

Noya and Tanaka started playing hide and seek.

Hinata and Micheal also started playing, the rounds were short but you’d be surprised with how hell they hid.

Ukai and Takeda had came back five minutes into their game and told them to stop. The entire team then began to play eye spy and it turned into everyone roasting one another.

Tsukishima was laughing evilly as Asahi was cradling Noya, Ennoshita smacking the back of Tanaka’s head forcing him to calm down.

Eventually it fell quiet, the first years all sleeping except for Hinata. Tracing little messages on Kageyama’s hand he smiled.

Kageyama loves milk. Kageyama is a Bakayama. I love Bakayama.

Hinata sighed, feeling himself swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

I’m scared. This will be fun. We love Volleyball. I love tosses. Only from Yama-Yama. I love you.

* * *

Upon reaching the end of the flight everyone had their stuff loaded into a limousine. Even though they had been warned they would be traveling in one it didn’t stop the surprise.

No one had been inside a limousine let alone seen one in person. Feeling spoiled and out of place they all sat in there staring at one another as the seating bordered the sides of the car the center empty. Robert in the front and Micheal in the back he smiled pulling out this glass bottle.

”You got to try this young- Hinata! It’s ‘my’ fathers newest seltzer, we wanted your opinion on it!”

Watching a bit get poured into a glass Hinata sniffed it, everyone watching carefully. Hinata was innocent in their eyes, and no one had seen him even mildly interested in alcohol before. It was well over a shot worth and Hinata took it all handing the empty glass to Micheal.

”Oh, I like it, is that blueberry?”

”Yes, I mentioned it to him about our one conversation that one time.”

Turning bright red Hinata covered his face, “No way! Is that why it’s coming out with citrus!”

”Duh! Masters not stupid!”

Hinata brightened up, “What if we do the rest of my teammates too! There isn’t too much variety in America anyways.”

”You should bring that up to him when we get there.”

”Right... it’s been so long though.”

Yamaguchi raised a brow, “Oh you’ve been to America before?”

”I normally visit every summer but I was sick last year.”

”Oh? Who’s this? I’m getting green apple vibes. Maybe a candy apple?”

Tsukishima taking Yamaguchi’s hand he spoke, “That’s Yamaguchi my boyfriend, I’m Tsukishima.”

”Oh! I’m getting lemon vibes from you!”

* * *

Making it to their destination, there in front of the hotel there was a man at the front, “Ah! Hinata Shōyō!”

Ducking his head, playing it off as a rushed bow Hinata raced inside, “Hello.”

Quickly getting their keys everyone headed to the 4th floor. The entire fourth floor was dedicated to the Karasuno team and there was a nice lounge as well for group gatherings.

Ukai clapped quickly, “Alright we had a long trip so everyone the rest of the day is up for whatever you want to do. Dinner will be at 6:00 pm.”

Hinata rested his suitcase in his room everyone’s doors left open. There was a key card required to get to each floor and then another key for each room. Making the floor itself like the teams own giant house.

Hearing a man talking in the lounge Hinata crept over slowly catching the attention of his teammates.

Spotting the man Hinata gasped, tears forming in his eyes as he sprinted over.

”Dad!”

”Sho!”

The two slammed into one another, Hinata clinging to his father, “Its been so long, how are you? I’m so sorry I haven’t visited, I don’t have time and-“

”It’s alright I’m here now. I hope you aren’t mad about the private jet and hotel.”

”It’s fine, I just wish you’d tell me in advance about these things.”

”I know I just wanted to make sure your safe.”

”Yeah, yeah, I could put myself in danger, and I didn’t tell you I was coming, needing security blah blah.”

”Sassy just like your mother used to be.”

”Oh? I thought you said you met someone new.”

”Yeah it’s not the same, after the divorce finding new love seemed hopeless. I’m sorry son. I can’t imagine how hard this has all been on you.”

”It alright... really! No one in Japan notices me and Natsu is helping keep my spirits up!”

”Ah I’m glad, how’s school been? Micheal informed me that you go to Karasuno and play Volleyball?”

”Yes! And I have an actual team now!”

Father: “Is it fun?”

Hinata: “It’s fun!”

Father: “Are you happy?”

Hinata: “I’m happy!”

Father: “You are like that, just like everyone?”  
  
Hinata: “Let’s talk.”

Father: “What should we talk about?”

Hinata: “You’re nervous huh?”  
  
Father:“You’re excited huh?”

Hinata: “Right now I’m the happiest!”

Hinata: “I’m glad I stayed. I’m not alone anymore.”

The older man pulled Hinata into a tight hug, a smile on his face, “It’s so relieving to see you in a better place. You had me worried for a while there.”

“Well my life hasn’t been exactly easy dad, anyways please go and talk to my coach, the faculty advisor, my captain and my vice captain please. They deserve an explanation and especially from you.” 

“Maturing I see?”

”Nah, it called common sense and I care about those people so be nice. Now I’m getting a shower.”

Walking into his room closing the door everyone watched as the man stood there for a moment, seemingly frustrated before heading to talk to the people he was instructed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...


	24. Trip to America #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is famous and the Karasuno team find out in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

It _wasn’t an easy life._

The hot water burned Hinata’s clean skin, yet he welcomed it, running the bath until the tub was full.

Curling into a ball Hinata leaned forward to the point where everything was underwater except the surface of his back. Leaning his head down he screamed into the burning water, crying out in frustration.

* * *

_  
It wasn’t my choice for things to be the way they are_

* * *

Hinata’s father was obsessed with riches and fame, money consumed his desires and that led him to America.

Moving to America lead to the divorce of his parents. His mother wanted nothing to do with the greedy bastard.

The divorce led to court cases over the custody of Hinata Shōyō. His mother was pregnant with Natsu. There was no way she could support Natsu all alone with no help nearby. So Hinata expresses his concerns stating he wanted to stay. His father understood no further questioning or debates.

Hinata lived in Japan, and every summer Hinata would go down to America. There was no father and son bonding. It was work, Hinata was simply an employee in his fathers mind.

Hinata would model, sing, and act for his father. Being the CEO of a major corporation does make your clients stand out.

Billboards, TV’s, and posters showed Hinata and his name. The Hinata’s were famous and filthy rich.

Hinata Shōyō lived a simple life, he hated the attention he had in America so living in Japan was ideal and unproblematic.

The simplicity of just being able to do what he wants and to go anywhere he wants by himself meant everything to him.  
Something America didn’t offer him.

* * *

Hinata had gotten out of the bath to a knock on his door. It was now seven and he had missed dinner.

“Hey Hinata? Everything alright you missed dinner.”

Opening the door to reveal a worried Suga. He was holding out some food he purposefully saved and hid away from the others.

“Yeah I just lost track of time, besides the hot water here is like... never ending!”

Suga chuckled softly, a warm smile plastered on his face, “Wanna eat in the lounge? Everyone is in their rooms either sleeping or relaxing anyways.”

“Sure!”

Sitting down Hinata opened the food surprised with the quantity, “Suga you really didn’t have to.”

“Nah I didn’t pay for it so I don’t care.”

No longer feeling guilty Hinata and Suga began talking about anything Hinata had missed. Suga was also feeling in a chatty mood (him and Hinata enjoyed talking about their love lives). Suga gave some updates on him and Daichi’s relationship while Hinata ate.

“You’re a good friend Suga. You act more like a parent than my dad does.”

“Well billionaire or not he is your dad-“

“Wait... you know? How? Does everyone else? Please don’t be mad!”

Suga froze at Hinata’s panic, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Everyone knows, we overheard you and your father’s conversation. No ones mad we are surprised and just wish you had felt comfortable enough to tell us from the beginning.

“Well I can still tell them, they don’t know I know they know. Besides I did want to tell you all, I just wanted nothing to change.”

“Alright, sounds good! You’ll always have me. And from before he is still your dad, he may be an asshole in your eyes but I’m not. I’m your friend, but I’ll never hesitate to fill in and be that figure in your life.”

Sharing a tight hug Hinata and Suga heard the elevator ding right before the door hissed open.

The man was back and holding some papers, “Oh there you are! Takeda told me you didn’t attend dinner.”

“I lost track of time I guess, what are you doing here shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Well I have to pick up my little star don’t I?”

“No... I’m not working. I’m literally on a school trip, not some business trip!”

“Well we have to make up for the time we’ve lost together, besides Volleyball doesn’t last twenty four hours.”

Suga narrowed his eyes not giving one tiny shit about the man’s authority, “Sir I’m sorry but we’ve all had a very long day and I’m sure Hinata would appreciate having some time to be alone, eat, and sleep. He’s a human not a robot!”

Daichi came out upon hearing his boyfriends voice, “Hey guys, what’s going on?”

The man was surprised to see these people coming so quickly to each other’s aid, “Nothing, I was just about to leave... here Hinata these are for you...”

Daichi raised a brow, confused, “Okay?”

Just like that Hinata’s father left. As soon as the elevator doors closed the tears that were in Hinata’s eyes fell as he gripped the papers.

“I wish I had an actual dad...”

Daichi and Suga exchanged a similar thought. Quickly they wrapped Hinata up in their arms. Yamaguchi opened his door closest to the elevator.

“Who just left? Hinata! What’s wrong?”

Hinata sniffed trying to quickly compose himself, “Get the others.”

* * *

Once everyone was out there Hinata had wiped his tears and set the papers face down.

“I lied and I’m sorry. I’m not actually friends with Micheal. He’s my undercover bodyguard and assistant. I’m the one who has a billionaire father. I guess I didn’t want your opinion to change of me.”

Noya and Tanaka remained calm much to everyone’s surprise.

“Shōyō... I knew but I’m glad you decided to tell us all the truth. I’m actually kinda relieved to know your the rich one.”

“Yeah dude, your bodyguard was creeping me out, he seemed too aggressive to be someone you befriend.”

Hinata smiled warmly glad to know no one is mad Kageyama was sleepy and barely had his eyes open.

“Ah so you got your dad to put in the mini fridge filled with my favorite milk?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

Standing up Hinata offered a smile, “Yes I had the bakery on the first floor make strawberry shortcake for Tsukki. The mini dining hall has amazing soggy French fries for you Yamaguchi!”

Hinata basically made sure everyone’s favourite food or snack was there.

Ennoshita seemed impressed, “Wow Hinata, for a first year you sure have everyone memorized like a look.”

“It’s a curse and a blessing.”

Asahi and Hinata were the first ones up already ready for the day. Hinata holding the thick stack of papers his father handed to him the night before.

“Ah what are those?”

“It’s my schedule for the week, my father is forcing me to work while I’m down here and threatening to take everything away if I don’t comply.”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to be going through this, we still have the other places rented out right?”

“Yeah but there would be a high chance since I don’t have private transportation I’d be recognized and crowded.”

“I understand, do you think you and your dad could discuss this?”

“I’ve tried but it’s like talking to brick wall. He never listens to me.”

One by one the others came and off to volleyball training they went.

Adam greeted them with a bright smile and powerfully gave them all a firm handshake.

( **BOLD** = English)

Upon seeing Hinata he froze, “ **No way! You’re a part of the Karasuno Volleyball Team? Can I get you autograph I’m such a fan of your work?** ”

Hinata was freaking out to, “ **I love your playing so much! Your incredible receives are amazing! Can I have your autograph as well?** ” 

Taking his pen Hinata signed the professional Volleyball players clipboard. And he signed his own volleyball extending its out to Hinata.

Everyone had the same expression. Utterly amazed with the sight of Hinata giving an autograph as he received a whole professional volleyball with a signature. As soon as Hinata turned to them rhey all went back to work, training and testing their power. It was an exhausting day to say the least.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to eat heading to the lounge when the familiar ding of the elevator brought everyone out of their thoughts.

”Shōyō?”

”Ah hello, Mr.Hinata.”

”Oh rebellious are we?”

”You don’t treat me like your son so I won’t treat you like my father. I expected to come here and spend time with my team and maybe see my dad, but no. All I came here for was to work just to satisfy your greed.”

”That is no way to speak to your father.”

”Fuck you Rick!”

”Apologize right now.”

”I’m am so sorry I told you to fuck yourself. What I meant to say is coming to America was a mistake and I’m disgusted I even have to see your face.”

Pushing past his father Micheal rushed after him, “Young master!”

His father stood there baffled before following after him, “That is unacceptable behavior, especially in front of your friends!”

Everyone sat there slightly shocked waiting for Hinata to come back, movie after movie. Snacks piling up on the coffee table.

A glass shattered as an ad came on the television.

There stood Hinata in your average American teen “druggie” outfit.

[Link to Hinata’s Outfit](https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x450/outfits/387573c8-5a7e-4555-bf72-435a91318aa9.png)

"Some people have a bad day. I've had a bad life. If I want something, it's taken from me."

He casually disarms another guy and takes their knife, nimbly hopping onto the bar. "If I win a fight, I lose the war. Threats only work on someone who has something to lose. But me?"

She pauses and points the large knife at the boy who quivers with fear. "I've already lost it all. And you can't be any good at this because you just let yourself get distracted."

His female friend smacking the life out of the guys acquaintance. It quickly zoomed in Hinata’s face as he held a sinister smirk, “So... what will it be?”

The screen ended with a simple clip of text:

**Hinata David starting in a Special Episode of “Nicotine” airing this Friday**

Wait what? Hinata was an actor, who spoke really good English. How was he a good actor? He looked like he was being serious.

Quickly grabbing their phone they typed in David Hinata and there were loads of results.

Music, performances, modeling catalogs staring him. It was always done through the summers though. Not to their surprise.

“World Burn - David Hinata” popped up on the screen as his most famous song. Clicking on it there he stood in a studio he mix close to his face as he concentrated. The beginning was bloopers where his accent broke through and he cursed quickly laughing and doing a retake.

[Link to the Song :)](https://youtu.be/KsGbwux6fWc)

Everyone’s jaws dropped as he belted an wide smile on his face as he met the high notes perfectly. Leaning forward as he held long notes his arms flexing before he got in air immediately continuing to sing.

When finished everyone sat there jaws dropped and Hinata stood there his face with tears stairs and he sniffed.

”Ah, glad to see you liked it.”

Enveloped his hugs Hinata screeched before getting released.

”Where did you go? What were you doing?”

”Oh I had Micheal drive me around while my father chased us. I ended up taking a nap so that’s why I was gone for so long.”

”You have us a scare there munchkin.”

”Sorry Coach. I avoid my father like the Black Plague.”

Takeda even took a moment to hug Hinata alone, “I’m sorry your father is the way he is, you shouldn’t have to put up with that.”

Hinata laughed, “It hurts but I don’t even care anymore.”

His phone rang.

”Hello?”

”Remember what I told you boy.”

”Oh I must have forgotten already what should I be remembering?”

”When you grow up I want you to settle down and marry a rich man.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes gripping the phone but with a sly voice he chuckled, “But father- I am a rich man.”

Hanging up on his father Hinata cheered, “Yay let’s party!”

(Sorry that’s all I got)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye 😌🤚


	25. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee yee

Hello!

I feel like this is becoming really full and I’m making another separate story to put all one shots I create :)

It’ll be on my account soon!

I probs won’t update as much since I’m posting my  
Yuri on ice x Hinata Shōyō crossover fic!

It’s already up as well

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this is be consistently updated whenever I write a TikTok inspired fanfic!
> 
> All of the account names will be listed!


End file.
